Harry's Valentine
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Dia de São Valentim em Londres. Harry e Hermione adultos, com a vida feita e o trabalho de seus sonhos. Então, por que não são felizes? Porque Harry tem um problema vergonhoso e Hermione não tem a ele. Mas o presente dela mudará ambas as coisas.
1. A massagem

_**HARRY'S VALENTINE**_

Autoria: Julieta Potter

Tradução: Inna Puchkin Ievitich

Versão original (em espanhol): www . fanfiction . net / s / 2799401 / 1 / Harrys_Valentine

Publicada em 13.02.2006

* * *

_**Nota de esclarecimento da tradutora: **_Optei pela não-tradução ou não-adaptação de algumas expressões em inglês (tal como a palavra "Quidditch, adaptada por Lia Wyler para "Quadribol"), assim como pela permanência da expressão "Dia de São Valentim", ao invés de alterna-la para a expressão "Dia dos Namorados".

* * *

_**Parte 1**_

**A massagem**

Hermione deixou cair pesadamente seu copo de Adnams sobre a velha e gasta mesinha de madeira do concorrido pub, ao redor da qual estavam sentados Luna, Ron, Harry e ela. Pigarreou um pouco ao sentir um desagradável sabor amargo na boca, já que não estava acostumada a tomar bebidas alcoólicas em quase nenhuma ocasião e a cerveja realmente não era sua opção mais acorrida. Mas nesse dia de _celebração _não pode negar-se a acompanhar seus amigos em uma das bebidas fermentadas mais populares servidas no pub, decisão que agora lhe alegrava, já que, se houvesse dito "Não, obrigado. Eu não devo..." certamente teria sido um motivo de briga entre Ron e ela, uma vez que o ruivo sempre alegava que Hermione era uma amargurada estraga festas que saia para dormir cedo.

O caso é que nessa tarde, já havia demasiada tensão no ambiente para se necessitar de outra discussão entre eles. A garota de cabelos castanhos se remexeu incômoda em seu assento de couro, enquanto olhava de soslaio para sua amiga Luna, e esta devolveu-lhe o mesmo olhar de tédio... deveras as duas estavam mais que fartas da atitude infantil de Ron e Harry. Mas, sobretudo, da de Harry.

O jovem e famoso Apanhador da equipe de Quidditch dos Puddlemore United olhava fixamente para seu copo de cerveja sem atrever-se erguer a vista para ninguém... especialmente para os olhos azuis de seu ruivo amigo, pois sabia que encontraria irritação e reprovação neles. Um pesado silêncio prendia os quatro, e era inteiramente sua culpa; arrependeu-se até a medula de ter aceito o convite deles para "comemorar" a vitória de seu time e que casualmente coincidiu com o Dia de São Valentim. Agora não sabia em que, diabos, estava pensando quando disse sim a Hermione, a qual lhe havia chamado pelo telefone celular trouxa ao final da partida e lhe sugerira sair para tomar uma cerveja com ela, Ron e Luna.

Harry aceitara porque se sentia tão frustrado e irritado naquele momento, que pensou que passar uma noitada com seus melhores amigos (os quais não via muito com freqüência, para não dizer quase nunca) lhe ajudaria sobremaneira a superar o sentimento de fracasso que o inundava.

_Um fracassado._ Isso era no que havia se convertido, já que não conseguira pegar o Pomo no jogo... Ele, Harry Potter, o Apanhador mais jovem de todos os tempos, não pode pegar o Pomo! Mas para sorte dele, embora o Apanhador do outro time o tivesse superado em rapidez e habilidade, a soma dos pontos finais beneficiou à equipe de Harry... permitindo-lhes ganhar.

No entanto, isso não o fazia sentir-se nada bem, pois não era a primeira vez que lhe acontecia isso. Já eram várias as partidas nas quais havia falhado... e isso o fazia temer por sua reputação como Apanhador. Temia pela renovação de seu contrato no time. Mas, sobretudo, temia descender nas causas de seu baixo rendimento como esportista. Somente o fato de pensar nisso lhe causava uma grande vergonha e um terrível sentimento de impotência.

Esse era o motivo pelo qual estava com um humor de mil demônios essa tarde. Tão irascível, que a primeira piada inocente que Ron fez sobre sua péssima atuação no jogo do dia, ocasionou que Harry explodisse em fúria e gritasse uma sandice a seu amigo, logrando que todos na mesa submergissem em um embaraçoso silêncio desde aquele momento.

Mas é que eles não sabiam... eles não poderiam entender Harry, segundo entendia ele mesmo. Seus amigos não conseguiam adivinhar que seu apoio e brincadeiras não o faziam sentir-se melhor, e menos ainda neste dia em particular.

O Dia de São Valentim. O dia do amor. E Harry não tinha nenhum _amor_ com que estar.

Por outro lado, Ron e Luna tinham um ao outro. Eram casal há muito tempo, viviam juntos e pareciam felizes. E Hermione... dela não sabia. Harry ergueu o olhar para sua amiga de toda a vida perguntando-se o que seria de sua vida amorosa. Ruminou essa questão em sua mente um pouco enquanto observava a garota mexer ocasionalmente seu copo de cerveja em movimentos circulares, fazendo com que a bebida formasse um redemoinho no transparente recipiente.

Não duvidava que lhe sobravam pretendentes, depois de tudo ela era bonita e inteligente. Nessa noite em particular estava muito bonita, embora Harry não pudesse definir o que ela tinha de diferente. Quiçá fosse por levar o cabelo preso em um coque ao descuido, que permitia que muitas mechas de seu rebelde cabelo castanho caíssem sobre sua face e ombros. Aparte isso, vestia como quase sempre: uns jeans ajustados e um suéter de tricô.

Harry pestanejou incrédulo, pois mais se dava conta de que nada sabia sobre algum prospecto amoroso na vida de sua amiga. Ou ela seria muito reservada para falar dessas coisas com ele?

O que fosse, Harry se atrevia a supor que ela era feliz, já que tinha um estupendo e renomado trabalho no Departamento de Cooperação Mágica Internacional, o qual lhe havia permitido conhecer muitos lugares do mundo em sua, ainda, jovem vida. O que Hermione sempre sonhara. Qualquer um estaria satisfeito com algo assim, não?

Ademais, tinha um lindo apartamento ali mesmo, em Londres (o qual Harry visitara uma só vez, quando ela fez sua festa de inauguração), e a seu gato, Crookshanks. E decerto teria namorado, pensava Harry, crendo que simplesmente ele não o conhecia. De repente, e somando-se ao seu sentimento de culpa, um estranho mal-estar surgiu-lhe na boca do estômago, ao imaginar sua amiga com algum desconhecido... melhor seria que o eleito fosse um cavalheiro com ela. Se não, se veria com ele. Por algo era seu melhor amigo.

Apenas seu amigo. _Sim, claro, olha que bom amigo está sendo hoje_, pensou consigo mesmo. Suspirou completamente envergonhado pela desagradável situação que havia gerado naquela tarde, mas jamais imaginou que Ron se levantaria nesse momento e, lançando algumas cédulas na mesa, diria a Luna:

- Vamos, amor... este é um dia especial e não quero arruína-lo.

- Mas, Ronnie… - suplicou-lhe ela, olhando envergonhada para Harry e Hermione. – Estou segura de que aqui estaremos bem.

- Ron… - começou a dizer Harry, buscando o olhar de seu amigo.

Ron negou com a cabeça. Não parecia irritado, mas bem era tristeza o que aparentava seu rosto.

- Creio que fará bem a Harry estar sozinho. Eu sei que ele me chamará quando estiver pronto para conversar... não é, camarada?

Harry não pode responder nada ao ruivo porque este não lhe deu tempo, já que de imediato inquiriu a Hermione:

- Nos acompanha?

Ela duvidou um momento, mas amavelmente se recusou. Alegou que ficaria com Harry um pouco mais, mas este supôs que somente o fazia para não ser a 'segura vela' entre Ron e Luna, e não para acompanhá-lo.

Harry sabia que havia arruinado tudo. Sabia que tinha que desculpar-se, mas algo muito parecido a rancor impediu-lhe de fazê-lo. Estava irritado com Ron. Não... mas corretamente, estava ciumento. Ciumento de que seu amigo tivesse um par estável. Invejoso de que ele parecesse tão feliz com Luna e ela com ele. Imaginou que suas relações sexuais seriam estupendas e pensar nisso apenas o enfureceu mais.

Hermione lhes disse "Adeus" silenciosamente, enquanto o casal se afastava de sua mesa rumo à saída depois de despedir-se, e então Harry preferiu olhar as antigas fotografias de Londres que, empoeiradas, pendiam de todas as paredes do lugar. Sentia-se completamente vil... e sabia a dura reprimenda que esperava de sua amiga.

Mas passaram-se os minutos e ela não dizia nada... Harry deixou de fixar sua atenção em algo que realmente não olhava e voltou seus olhos para ela. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas e lhe sorriu com timidez, antes de dizer:

- Que clima horrível. Não é?

Harry não pode fazer menos que bufar de riso. Hermione também sorriu, talvez feliz de ter quebrado o gelo. Era estúpido falar do frio e da chuva... o clima sempre era assim nessa época do ano.

Para Harry, o comentário dela pareceu com aqueles que se faz quando se está em um primeiro encontro e se esgotaram os temas da conversa... Um momento. Harry havia pensado "primeiro encontro"? Quando tivera ele um encontro a sós com Hermione? Não lembrava de nenhum... sempre estiveram acompanhados por seus outros amigos.

Então, se podia dizer que sim: que esse dia era seu primeiro encontro.

Olhando pela única janela do pub a chuva incansável que caía na rua, Harry deixou-se dominar pela depressão de novo.

- O clima é um perfeito reflexo do meu sentimento interior. – pensou ele em voz alta.

- Eu sei, Harry.

- Sabe? – olhou-a assombrado. Como poderia ela saber? Nunca falara "disso" com ninguém.

- Sei que está deprimido... – começou a dizer ela, com certo retraimento. – E não apenas por seu desempenho na partida, realmente. Imagino que, pela data de hoje, você se sente sozinho... quero dizer, sentirá falta dela... Ou me equivoco?

Hermione fitou-o anelante. Harry olhou-a surpreso. Mas ela se equivocava totalmente. Não sentia falta _dela. _Definitivamente, não.

- Não... – negou, totalmente convencido. Hermione suspirou aliviada mas ele não percebeu, pois estava muito concentrado em seus pensamentos. Sabia que sua amiga se referia a Lucy Eden, sua ex namorada. – Não é que sinta falta dela... é que... eu... – calou-se de repente. Não podia crer que esteve a ponto de dizer a alguém _aquilo _que o mantinha tão angustiado e envergonhado, melhor então morder-se a língua para não contar.

- É que... – animou-o a continuar, ao tempo em que bebia de seu copo com apurado ímpeto.

Harry imitou-a. Bebeu o resto da bebida de um trago, e pediu, com um sinal, ao garçom mais dois copos.

Hermione cansou de esperar que seu amigo lhe revelasse o motivo de seu mal-estar. Ela presumira, com grande desolação, que ainda estaria apaixonado por aquela bruxa oportunista que conhecera um dia; com quem ele havia pulado na cama à noite e já estavam vivendo juntos na seguinte semana. Triste, recordou o quão dolorida e ciumenta havia se sentido ao ler no "Profeta" a notícia do romance de seu amigo...

Repentinamente irritada ao relembrar daquele terrível dia, bebeu quase por completo do copo de cerveja que o garçom acabava de lhes trazer. Tinha gravada a fogo em sua mente aquela foto horrível, onde Harry aparecia feliz abraçando a uma loira espetacular e muito mais jovem que eles. _Lucy Eden_… como havia maldito Hermione o nome dela tantas vezes.

Tinha certeza de que ela somente estaria deslumbrada pela fama de Harry e por sua fortuna. Sabia que não o amava de verdade, porque não era possível que ninguém o conhecesse apenas em uma semana como Hermione o conhecia há anos. E ninguém o amava como ela. Não era justo... não era... Por que Harry não podia correspondê-la?

Esvaziou seu copo de novo e viu que Harry também o fazia. Pediram uma terceira rodada... e uma quarta. Ela, tensa, ele, nervoso, cada qual por seu próprio motivo. E, então, a escura bebida de malta cumpriu seu papel: ajudou-lhes a desinibir-se totalmente ao apurar o quinto copo do refrescante líquido.

- Como lhe dizia, Hermione. – disse Harry, acalorado e muito seguro de que sua amiga o compreenderia. – Meu problema não é esse... eu não sinto falta dela. Asseguro a você! – reafirmou ante o olhar interrogante dela. – Meu problema é outro... mas está ligado diretamente à razão pela qual Lucy me deixou...

A morena abriu muito seus olhos. Sentia-se um pouco mareada porém inteiramente liberada; era como se uma valentia nova a houvesse tomado e qualquer coisa que desejasse empreender pudesse ser factível e perfeitamente real.

Sorriu tontamente... já não lhe importava tanto que Harry lhe contasse o que lhe deixava de mau humor. Desde que o motivo não fosse o fato de ainda amar aquela bruxa, nada podia ser tão terrível. Agora se conformava e sentia-se satisfeita de estar ali com ele, conversando o que fosse. Não lhe ocorria um melhor presente do Dia de São Valentim que passa-lo com Harry.

Uns dias atrás acreditara que passaria sozinha essa data especial, como todos os últimos anos. Mas não, Ron lhe havia chamado e sugerido esse encontro. E, claro, Hermione aceitou encantada. Qualquer oportunidade de ver Harry era bem-vinda.

- Está bem, Harry. – respondeu, arrastando um pouco as palavras e negando levemente com a cabeça. – Você não tem que me dizer se não quiser, realmente...

Harry se surpreendeu e lhe indignou o fato de que sua amiga não se interessasse mais por seu "problema". Depois de tudo, não o havia confiado a ninguém, e ela se dava o luxo de rechaçar sua revelação; isso, sim, não iria tolerar. Depois de tudo, Hermione sempre estivera ali, para ele... sempre era seu ombro amigo quando necessitava de um.

- Mas é que eu quero lhe contar, Hermione! – espetou-a ofendido. – Depois de tudo, talvez você possa me ajudar ou aconselhar algo... Já não suporto mais, cada vez que saio com uma garota _acontece isso comigo._

Hermione entornou os olhos enquanto olhava duvidosa para seu amigo. _Merlin! Aqui vem ele outra vez com uma de suas confissões relativas à sua ativa vida amorosa, _pensou desesperada. Para ela sempre fora muito difícil escutar Harry falar de suas namoradas... claro, ele não imaginava que a jovem o amava como condenada e que lhe fazia um dano terrível ouvir aquelas conversas.

- Realmente Harry, não quero...

- É que sofro de ejaculação precoce, Hermione. – soltou, rápida e diretamente, o rapaz de olhos verdes. Porém, no seguinte segundo arrependeu-se de tê-lo dito... sobretudo ao ver a cara de surpresa que sua amiga pôs.

- Que você... o quê? Ejaculação precoce?! – exclamou ela.

- Shhhh! – calou-a Harry, olhando as pessoas ao redor. – Você quase publica isso no jornal, seja mais discreta, por favor!

Hermione abafou um risinho e isso acabou de enfurecer Harry. Mas, curiosamente, sentiu-se muito bem de contar por fim a alguém o seu segredo. Foi como se se soltasse algo de seu interior... e não sentiu tanta vergonha como acreditara ao princípio, pois Hermione era sua melhor amiga e podia ter toda a confiança do mundo, até para falar de sexo... não?

O que Harry nunca soube nem pode imaginar foi a malvada satisfação que sua amiga sentia nesse momento. _Então, foi por isso que Lucy se foi... e as outras antes dela. _Sorrindo satisfeita, secretamente quase se alegrou do "problema" de seu amigo.

E claro que a comprazia saber daquilo... isso queria dizer que aquelas garotas nunca estiveram à altura do rapaz de olhos verdes, tal como ela o havia suposto. Pois uma mulher realmente apaixonada por seu homem sabe como ajudar ao invés de sair fugindo.

Mas quase em seguida se arrependeu de sua egoísta alegria. Ela sabia coisas, conhecia melhor que ninguém o triste e difícil passado de Harry. Ademais, estudara cursos em outros países e se dava perfeitamente conta de que o problema sexual de seu amigo não era apenas isso. Havia um transtorno mais profundo... traumas, vivências dolorosas. Culpa.

Engoliu em seco ao tentar reter as duas lágrimas que pugnavam sair de seus olhos castanhos. Sentiu tanta dor e pena por seu amigo como somente alguém que ama incondicionalmente pode sentir.

- Bom, Harry... – disse-lhe ela sem olha-lo nos olhos e usando seu típico tom de sabichona para dissimular seu pesar. – A ejaculação precoce não é um problema grave, asseguro a você que há cura... E posso imaginar que tem a ver com tudo o que você passa: sua má aptidão como jogador e seu mau humor e...

- Como tem a ver com tudo o que me passa? – interrompeu-a bruscamente; Hermione fitou-o entristecida, e Harry teve que reconhecer que ela tinha razão. Tentando suavizar o momento, o jovem bruxo abaixou a voz e disse: - Pensando bem, pode ser que seja assim como você diz... Estou completamente desesperado porque nenhuma de minhas relações funciona... e isso me deixa na miséria moral, ainda mais quando vejo que meus amigos já têm um par e...

- Eu não.

Harry olhou para Hermione nos olhos e se surpreendeu de encontrá-los tristes e brilhantes. Claro que ele não sabia, e Hermione jamais lhe confessaria que ela não havia aceito sair com ninguém por aferrar-se à esperança de que ele, algum dia, a veria como algo mais que apenas sua amiga.

- Bom... – continuou Harry, questionando-se sobre a aparente solidão de Hermione, mas sem atrever-se a perguntá-la. – O que eu tentava dizer a você é que _isto... _me estressa. Me enfada. Todo o tempo estou pensando nisso. Não sei como solucionar o problema.

- Existem umas pessoas chamadas _médicos_, Harry… ou, em todo caso, restam os _curandeiros_como alternativa, também... – disse ela bastante irônica, irritada pela incapacidade do jovem de adivinhar que ela o amava há anos.

Harry entrecerrou os olhos ante o sarcasmo de sua amiga. Era estranho que agisse assim... geralmente era muito compreensiva e carinhosa. Se ela não entendia que Harry sentia muita vergonha de pedir ajuda a um especialista, e isso sem contar que meio mundo se inteirasse, então eles dois não tinham mais nada do que falar...

- Mas entendo que provavelmente você pense que se recorrer a um deles, a notícia pode _vazar_… Sendo você uma figura pública do mundo mágico, essa seria uma estupenda matéria para os jornais sensacionalistas. – sussurrou ela como se lesse seus pensamentos. – Você precisa de alguém de extrema confiança.

O jovem surpreendeu-se pela milionésima vez de comprovar que sua amiga o conhecia como ninguém... Assentiu lentamente com a cabeça, satisfeito de que ela o compreendesse, mas congelou em seu sorriso quando ela lhe assegurou:

- Eu posso ajudá-lo.

* * *

Saíram do pub "Red Lion" muito convencidos de que seu plano era perfeito e não aconteceria nada além da cura total de Harry... Hermione lhe havia assegurado de que o fazia com muito prazer, que ele podia aceitar como seu presente de Dia de São Valentim se assim o desejasse. Nenhum dos dois deu-se conta de que sua fantástica confiança era o regalo momentâneo que umas quantas cervejas costumam outorgar.

Fora já estava escuro. Chovia levemente e fazia um frio dos demônios; o letreiro de metal do pub, que portava um leão vermelho, sacudia ruidosamente sob o inclemente vento da noite. Devido à tontura ocasionada pelas bebidas, lembraram que nenhum dos dois estava apto para aparatar no apartamento de Hermione, que era o lugar aonde se dirigiam. De forma que, caminharam sob a garoa rumo à avenida principal, em busca de um táxi.

Chegaram ao formoso parque de St. James, cujos jardins se estendem até o palácio de Buckingham, lar da rainha da Grã Bretanha. Ali, em completo silêncio e cada qual envolto em seu próprio agasalho e guarda-chuvas, esperaram que passasse um carro que os levasse a salvo à casa da morena. Mas conforme passavam os minutos e o frio vento lhes despejava a mente, a idéia fenomenal confabulada momentos antes no bar ia lhes parecendo cada vez mais aterradora, embora nenhum dos dois se atrevesse a confessá-lo ao outro.

Abordaram por fim o esperado veículo, cujo chofer recebeu de Hermione as direções de um domicílio não muito longe dali... Depois disso, a garota pareceu achar muito interessante a escuridão da rua, pois não desgrudava seus olhos da janela. Harry agradeceu por isso, pois ele também estava ocupado em suas próprias cismas e não queria conversar sobre nada.

_Pelo santo nome de Merlin, _pensava, dando topadas contra o frio vidro de sua janela, _O q__ue, diabos, me fez contar a Hermione sobre o meu "problema"? Que vergonha sinto agora... o que ela pensará de mim? E o pior! Como pude aceitar, por todos os demônios, o que ela me propôs?... Não tenho escapatória agora, é muito tarde... ela se sentiria ofendida se me nego... ela faz isso para me ajudar._

Por sua vez, Hermione quase desejava saltar pela janela do táxi e afogar-se na chuva antes de voltar a olhar Harry nos olhos... Em que pensava ao contar a Harry sobre seu conhecimento em massagens tântricas, as quais havia aprendido em uma de suas viagens à Índia? Como se atrevera a dizer-lhe que ela podia aplicar-lhe uma, fazendo-o sentir-se mais relaxado em sua vida diária e disposto a ter melhores relações sexuais?

Naquele ponto, seu amigo havia se mostrado duvidoso, mas evidentemente interessado depois de tudo. Quem não tem a atenção capturada por uma oferta para melhorar seu potencial sexual? Hermione lhe assegurara, então, que esse tipo de massagem ajudava enormemente a controlar seu estresse, mediante uma estimulação dos pontos de sensualidade em seu corpo; aprendendo a respirar e controlar sua ejaculação o tempo que fosse necessário... culminando em um orgasmo mais pleno.

Hermione fechou os olhos aterrada ao recordar a imediata aceitação de Harry à sua proposta. Quase havia saltado da cadeira, disposto a que o massageasse ali mesmo, na mesa do pub... Naquele momento, ela se sentira corajosa, pensou que o carinho e desejo que secretamente sentia por seu amigo não seriam problema nem impedimento para aplicar-lhe a massagem... Mas agora, nessa fria cabine de táxi e rumo ao seu apartamento, estava começando a ver seus sentimentos como um inconveniente bastante importante.

Já que, e embora tratasse de negar a si mesma, somente o fato de pensar em aplicar uma massagem em Harry (e uma massagem tântrica, por Deus!) a excitava enormemente. Significava que poderia ver o jovem Apanhador, objeto de seus secretos desejos, desnudo... e, como se isso fosse pouco, o tocaria... acariciaria todo seu corpo... _todo_.

A vozinha de sua consciência lhe dizia que não seria honesto de sua parte brindar uma massagem a seu amigo, pois ela o amava e o desejava com desespero há anos... Mas não podia evitar iludir-se com somente a idéia. Não queria nem podia arrepender-se. Sabia que se voltava atrás, Harry podia suspeitar de que ele significa algo mais para ela. E Hermione não poderia suportar que o rapaz soubesse...

Porque ele jamais a veria como algo mais que somente _a-amiga-a-quem-confio-meus-problemas-mas-não-amo._

Além do mais, existia o fato de que uma sessão de massagem apenas geralmente não bastava para arrumar esse problema. E a garota não saberia se seria capaz de repeti-la as vezes que Harry precisava.

Chegaram a seu apartamento depois de uns minutos, Harry pagou a viagem e ambos desceram à escuridão da noite. Já havia deixado de chover mas o clima gélido havia se incrementado.

Estremecendo-se e não precisamente de frio, Hermione abriu a porta do edifício sem dirigir palavra alguma a Harry. Subiram as escadas até o terceiro piso e ela abriu a porta de seu lar. Convidou-o a passar com um gesto e um sorriso murcho, no momento em que um velho e carinhoso Crookshanks saudava o jovem enroscando-se em suas pernas.

- Olá, amiguinho...

- Uma chá, Harry?

Ele ergueu a vista do gato para ela e se perguntou se devia aproveitar essa última oportunidade de sair correndo dali. Não se atreveu a fazê-lo por temer ferir sua suscetibilidade, de modo que aceitou a bebida.

- Com dois de açúcar e...

- Leite. Já sei, Harry. Sente-se, por favor.

Deixando seus úmidos abrigos no cabide da entrada, foram à cálida e bem iluminada cozinha da garota e Harry sentiu-se tão cômodo que se perguntou porque não visitava sua amiga mais frequentemente... então, pensou que havia descuidado muito de sua amizade com ela. Muito treinamento de Quadribol... muitas farras com amigos... muitas namoradas ciumentas.

Enquanto ela lhe servia uma taça e uma fumegante chaleira, Harry lhe sorriu.

- Então, você esteve na Índia. – lhe disse, mas de imediato sentiu-se estúpido por isso.

Ela também sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Na Índia... e na Tailândia, Alemanha, México, Argentina, Somália... e mil lugares mais, Harry. É a coisa boa de meu trabalho. É a melhor coisa que tenho.

_Melhor dizendo, é a única coisa que tenho, _pensou tristemente.

Os dois se ocuparam a beber seu chá sem dizer mais. Nenhum dos dois conseguia entender o que era que os havia levado à essa situação tão comprometedora. Harry estava totalmente encabulado por ter contado _aquilo_ à sua amiga e ter que receber uma massagem de sua parte... tentava imaginar que seria como qualquer outra das tantas que recebera durante sua longa carreira esportiva.

Hermione limpou a garganta e soltou de repente, falando com rapidez:

- Quero que saiba, Harry (e saberia se lesse um pouco mais e se informasse), que o seu problema não se deve a que você seja... – se ruborizou com fúria – um mau amante... Quero dizer, isto não é mais que uma conseqüência da vida que você levou... os problemas aos quais enfrentou. As mortes de seus entes queridos. Isso ocasionou que a energia que circula por seu corpo se estanque... E, suponho que no seu caso, sendo um bruxo tão poderoso... essa energia deve ser impressionante.

Harry fitou-a comovido por suas palavras e abriu a boca para agradece-la quando ela, nervosa ao extremo, levantou-se de golpe, levando seu copo à pia e, ato contínuo, saiu da cozinha à toda pressa. Voltou um minuto depois com uma garrafinha e uma toalha impecavelmente branca, a qual arremessou para Harry com um pouco de brusquidão.

- Fique à vontade... eu tenho que colocar uma música suave. É parte do tratamento.

Saiu de novo, deixando Harry completamente espantado. Acaso ela esperava que ele se despisse ali, no meio da cozinha? Devia estar demente. Harry dirigiu-se ao banheiro, enquanto que algo em seu interior lhe gritava que saísse dali agora e que ainda podia fazê-lo. Mas não o fez. A oferta de sua amiga era muito tentadora para ser rechaçada.

Mais energia, plenitude, orgasmos mais controlados e prazerosos... uma vida sexual melhor... como dizer não a isso? Armando-se de coragem, despojou-se de seus velhos jeans, seu suéter e sua camiseta quando ouviu a voz da garota através da porta do banheiro:

- Harry? Você tem que tirar tudo... ouviu? _Tudo_.

- O quê? – alfinetou surpreso. – Por quê?

- Não pergunte! Você tem que confiar em mim. É importante que confie. É parte do...

- …Tratamento, eu sei.

Resmungando, Harry o fez. Tirou _tudo_. Então, envolveu-se na toalha com a maior solidez que pode e saiu. Surpreso, ouviu proceder do equipamento reprodutor de música que Hermione tinha em sua sala de estar, os compassados acordes de _"O Bolero"_ de Ravel.

Um momento. Isso lhe recordava algo... alguma vez assistiu um velho filme onde, enquanto tocavam essa melodia, os protagonistas faziam...

- Por aqui, Harry. – chamou-lhe ela desde a sala. Interrompido em seus pensamentos, o jovem entrou no recinto à meia-luz, onde Hermione movia de lugar sua mesa de centro, com ajuda de sua varinha.

- Não vai esperar que eu me deite aí, não é? É praticamente o chão! – replicou-lhe aterrado, apontando o tapete persa.

Mas Hermione não lhe respondeu de imediato... o estava olhando quase com a boca aberta. Harry se ruborizou... se sentia muito exposto assim, apenas com uma toalha envolta, para que ela, ainda por cima, o estivesse olhando desse modo...

Como se de repente reagisse, ela tirou os olhos de sua semi-nudez e, olhando para seu tapete, lhe disse:

- Vou colocar uns cobertores, claro. – sua voz soava muito estranha, como se tivesse a boca seca. – Não vai achar que tenho uma mesa de massagens, ou sim? Além do mais, este _tipo_ de massagem se aplica assim... E nem pense que me dedico a isto profissionalmente... é apenas um hobby. Unicamente amigos.

_Sim, claro... sem contar com Harry, creio que "zero" é a quantidade exata de vezes que fiz esta massagem._ Era verdade que havia aprendido em uma de suas tantas viagens à Índia, mas somente o fizera para passar o tempo... bom, talvez esperava aplica-la algum dia, quando tivesse um par amoroso... mas este nunca chegara.

- Entendo. – respondeu ele e viu como a garota convocava um par de suaves e macias cobertas para tornar mais confortável a sua estadia no tapete.

Hermione lhe dirigiu um sorriso tão nervoso que parecia maníaca...

- Recoste-se de bruços, por favor. E relaxe.

_Para você é muito fácil dizer... não está nua sob uma diminuta toalhinha,_ pensou Harry um pouco incomodado.

- Gire para o outro lado enquanto eu me deito... você pode ver. – exigiu-lhe em um tom um tanto infantil.

Hermione rodou os olhos mas concordou. Harry arrastou-se sobre os cobertores, tendo o cuidado de não tirar a toalha do lugar. Deitou-se completamente, sentindo todos os músculos de seu corpo tão tensos que pensou que poderia pular a menor provocação. E se houvesse percebido o olhar luxurioso que sua amiga lhe dirigia, realmente teria saltado...

Hermione olhava-o sem poder crer em sua boa sorte. Em meio às brumas do desejo avassalador que sentia por Harry, pode bendizer a Ron e a Luna por tê-los deixado a sós no pub. Qualquer medo ou insegurança que houvera sentido antes se foi para muito longe dali ao observar o apetecível corpo de seu amigo de toda a vida.

E não era porque tivesse uma tremenda musculatura... de fato, se podia dizer que Harry tinha a aparência muito normal a de qualquer jovem de vinte e tantos anos, delgado e não muito alto. Mas o que marcava a diferença entre olhar para Harry semi-desnudo e para qualquer outro homem... era o enorme amor que sempre lhe havia professado em silêncio. Amor impossível que, com o passar do tempo, foi acompanhado de um desejo irrefreável... o qual levava Hermione a ter que buscar sua própria satisfação naquelas noites em que somente a recordação de Harry lhe impedia de dormir.

Sabia que pagaria cara a conseqüência de olhar para o rapaz assim... de toca-lo e massageá-lo. Sabia que sem poder evitar, seu próprio corpo responderia a semelhante estímulo... mas não lhe importava. Teria mais "material" com que fantasiar e sonhar em suas noites de desvelo.

Foi assim que, decidida a pagar mais tarde a fatura por semelhante atrevimento, pegou uma pequena garrafa que havia deixado na mesinha e a destampou. Verteu uma pequena quantidade desse líquido denso em sua mão e a esfregou suavemente com a outra, com o propósito de esquentá-lo.

- Vou aplicar um óleo especial, Harry... é mescla de almíscar e sândalo. Ajuda a despertar o instinto... diga-se, o instinto sensual.

Harry apenas grunhiu algo que pareceu ser um "bom". Tinha a cabeça submersa entre os dois braços cruzados à altura de seu rosto, de modo que suas costas se torneavam perfeitamente, bem marcados os músculos da mesma. Hermione sentiu um calafrio ao ajoelhar-se à esquerda dele e olha-lo de perto. Seus olhos recorreram o caminho de seu corpo até embaixo, pulando rapidamente a zona coberta pela toalha e admirando suas duas fortes e bronzeadas pernas.

Crookshanks miou desde um rincão apartado, ao tempo em que se retirava do aposento como se soubesse que ele não precisava ver aquilo. Hermione nem sequer o notou.

- Preciso de seus dois braços, Harry... Estique-os para os lados. Sim, assim está bem.

Ela fechou os olhos e reprimiu um gemido ao posar suas mãos na perna esquerda. Começou a desliza-las por toda a extensão da mesma, preocupando-se em untar o perfumado óleo... desde o calcanhar até a borda da toalha, na robusta coxa do rapaz. Sentia pequeninas descargas elétricas em suas mãos ao perceber a rigidez dos músculos da perna... e sorria ao se eriçarem os pequenos pêlos da mesma.

Se pudesse ver o rosto de Harry teria se assustado com o muito que o rapaz apertava os olhos e lábios... parecia estar reprimindo um grito ou algo parecido.

A verdade das coisas era que estava desfrutando enormemente das mãos de Hermione deslizando-se por sua pele, e isso o assustava. E mais se espantou ao notar que ela espalhava mais óleo tíbio sobre seu lado esquerdo das costas e braço...

- Estou despertando primeiro a sensualidade do seu lado esquerdo, Harry... em seguida farei o mesmo com o direito. Está bem?

Sem esperar resposta e aplicando mais energia, a garota começou a massagear desde o tornozelo do jovem até sua mão, passando por toda a perna, as costas e o braço... mas atravessando a zona coberta pela toalha. Harry começou a relaxar, desfrutando da suave pressão que sua amiga exercia sobre seus tensos músculos.

Suspirou enquanto Hermione se erguia para alternar e aplicar o mesmo tratamento no lado direito do corpo do rapaz... que já estava começando a deleitar-se e a sentir-se em plena confiança, como se isso fosse coisa de todos os dias. Era simplesmente delicioso... agradeceu que sua amiga houvesse aprendido a fazer semelhante massagem.

Hermione, ao contrário dele, estava tão abrumada que tinha seu entre cenho totalmente franzido enquanto tentava não desfrutar de maneira indevida as carícias... _Q__se o iravetemente interessado,ees que odeiam slash. do limke ou Yuki/Shuichi, ora pois. aisquer de suas histita dor se essa noi__ue carícias? Massagem, Hermione... é massagem, não carícias,_ se disse com firmeza, sem poder deixar de perceber a suavidade da pele de Harry em suas palmas.

Nervosa, sentiu um ligeiro estremecimento ao finalizar com seu lado direito... engatinhando sobre o tapete, dirigiu-se para as pernas do rapaz...

- Harry… - chamou quase sem voz. – Pode abrir um pouco as pernas?

- O QUE? – exclamou ele erguendo a cabeça.

- Harry! Disse a você que devia ter absoluta confiança em mim... vamos, abra-se um pouco. Preciso colocar-me aí.

O jovem de olhos verdes fitou-a incrédulo... então, ela introduziu suas mãos escorregadias de óleo entre suas coxas e as empurrou com suavidade para fora... detendo-se quando considerou que ela caberia de joelhos no espaço deixado no meio.

Acomodou-se de frente para as costas de Harry, o qual fechou os olhos espantado e abaixou de novo a cabeça golpeando-se contra o tapete. Apertou os lábios para evitar deixar sair um gemido de prazer ao sentir as mãos de sua amiga deslizar-se ao mesmo tempo, uma em cada perna, desde o tornozelo até o princípio da toalha.

- Isto é para harmonizar ambos lados do seu ser... direito e esquerdo. – murmurou ela lentamente, sentindo a pressão da parte interna das coxas de Harry sobre suas pernas. Embora Hermione vestisse jeans, acreditava que a sensação era muito boa para suporta-la.

Abandonando suas fortes pernas, prosseguiu com suas costas... da mesma forma, com ambas mãos ao mesmo tempo. Inclinou-se um pouco sobre Harry para alcançar seus ombros e poder continuar o caminho de seus braços... Quase geme ao notar as nádegas de Harry contra seu ventre. Teve que demonstrar toda sua força de vontade para não deixar-se cair completamente sobre o jovem e saber a sensação de oprimir seus seios contra as costas dele.

Harry permanecera imóvel e completamente mudo... mas respirava com agitação, completamente atordoado pela evidente excitação que estava começando a experimentar. Sentiu-se bastante mal por sentir aquilo por Hermione, sua amiga... sua quase irmã.

Afortunadamente, o momento pareceu oportuno a Hermione para esclarecer:

- É natural que se sinta estimulado, Harry... quero dizer, esse é o propósito da massagem... mas a condição é que você deve respirar profunda e pausadamente. Tente. É parte do...

- Tratamento. – balbuciou ele, alegrando-se que sua amiga lhe confirmasse que sua excitação não era doentia... mas se perguntou porque ela não lhe dissera antes que ele sentiria aquilo com a massagem. _Um detalhe muito importante para se passar despercebido, não?_

- Agora vou friccionar a coluna... isto é com a intenção de estimular seu _chakra_ para que possa liberar sua energia a fim de que ela percorra o seu corpo com liberdade.

Harry se perguntou o que, diabos, seria "charco", ou o que quer que fosse que ela houvesse dito... mas não pode expressar a pergunta em voz alta porque estava totalmente em transe... era, no máximo, a situação mais sensual na qual jamais houvera se encontrado em sua vida. E pensar que era apenas uma massagem... Hermione estava movendo suas mãos sobre a coluna vertebral de Harry, de um modo circular, desde o cóccix até a nuca, como se desenhasse uma serpente em suas costas.

- Lembre-se... – disse-lhe ela em um sussurro. Para Harry sua voz pareceu a coisa mais doce que ouvira. – Você deve controlar a sua respiração... faça o mais profundo que puder. É parte do...

Harry não ouvia mais... estava ficando louco. Mas curiosamente, não era impossível fazer o que Hermione lhe pedia. Podia respirar com profundidade apesar de ter a ereção mais firme que tivera em muito tempo, tanto que doía por tê-la contra o tapete de sua amiga.

A garota se sentia suar... e certamente não era pela atividade da massagem. Mordia-se o lábio inferior e fechava os olhos espantada ao ouvir os gemidos de prazer que Harry emitia à cada exalação. Ela sabia que seria assim... e se dava conta de que Harry não estava em absoluto excitado por ela, mas sim que era resultado da massagem. Era uma reação natural, já que o propósito da mesma era lograr que a pessoa recebesse prazer sensual sem recorrer ao ato sexual... sem importar quem fosse a massagista.

Apertou a mandíbula, furiosa com ela mesma por ter-se colocado nessa situação tão dolorosa... ter a Harry excitado por suas carícias (_massagem, Hermione!_) quase embaixo dela... mas saber que não era por ela. Odiou-se por ser tagarela... desejou nunca ter aprendido essa técnica. Porém, o fato era que seu amigo necessitara de sua ajuda e ela não pode nega-la... como sempre.

Queixou-se sabendo o que viria em seguida. Levando suas mãos até o final das costas de Harry, abaixou a toalha com lentidão, deixando o firme traseiro de seu amigo à vista. Propusera-se a não ver... mas a verdade é que não pode tirar-lhe os olhos de cima. O curioso é que seu amigo nem sequer reclamou... Ela presumiu que nesse momento ele estava totalmente entregue à suas sensações para preocupar-se por esse excesso.

Sentindo que nada em sua vida a havia preparado para aquilo, ergueu um pouco os braços como que preparando-se... antes de posar suas oleosas mãos sobre cada nádega de Harry e desliza-las desde a base das mesmas até os omoplatas de seu amigo. E de volta. Uma e outra vez. Por uns minutos que pareciam a eternidade.

Ele gemia quedamente. Ela gemeu com fúria. Hermione podia sentir a sua própria excitação umedecer sua calcinha, como uma zombaria permanente de seu desejo irrealizável de ser possuída por Harry. Apertou suas pernas em uma tentativa de acalmar suas ânsias... enquanto continuava implacável deslizando com força suas mãos sobre o corpo de seu amigo.

E isso não era o pior...

Parando e retirando-se dentre as pernas de Harry, lhe pediu:

- Gire.

Estranhamente, Harry o fez sem reclamar, como se estivesse esperando essa ordem há muito tempo. Nem sequer se preocupou pelo estado da toalha... embora está se mantivesse milagrosamente em seu lugar, tapando aquilo que devia cobrir, para sorte da garota.

Ela colocou-se de novo na mesma posição... entre as pernas de Harry, o qual não teve problema em abri-las para dar-lhe espaço no meio delas. Hermione tomou-lhe uma panturrilha para erguer um pouco a perna... Harry fez o mesmo com a outra.

A garota alcançou sua garrafinha de óleo e, repetindo o processo, começou com a massagem do lado esquerdo... desde a ponta dos dedos de seu pé até a mão... passeando e comprimindo no caminho a batata da perna, coxa, abdômen, peito e braço. Harry estava com os olhos fechados, desfrutando em plenitude daquilo... sua respiração voltava a ser profunda e compassada. Estava conseguindo controla-la.

No entanto, estava bastante estimulado. Hermione sabia disso porque podia notar sua ereção sob a toalha. Jamais vira essa parte íntima de nenhum garoto... não ao vivo, pois praticara aquela massagem com bonecos, não com pessoas. Mas esse enorme volume não podia significar outra coisa. Perguntou-se como seria e o que sentiria ao tocá-lo... e, assustada, sabia que o averiguaria em um momento.

Por um tentador segundo pensou desesperada em pular _aquela_ parte da massagem... mas sabia que se o fazia, todo o resto teria sido em vão. Harry precisava daquilo... requeria chegar ao quase orgasmo para poder aprender a evita-lo.

Gemendo aterrada, ela tomou mais óleo da garrafa e verteu um pouco em sua mão esquerda... deu-se conta de que ambas mãos estavam tremendo. Sem dar tempo a Harry de reagir, tirou-lhe a toalha e, abrindo os olhos totalmente surpresa, tomou de assalto, mas com extrema suavidade, a enorme ereção de seu amigo.

Harry gemeu e abriu os olhos.

- Hermione! Que diabos...? _Mmmm!... por Deus..._

Voltou a fecha-los enquanto se retorcia e gemia fortemente, totalmente comprazido pela "massagem" que a atordoada garota lhe brindava em sua parte íntima. Crispou os punhos sobre o tapete, como se quisesse segurar-se em algo para não ter que aferrar-se à garota. Ela se espantou, pois apesar de sua inexperiência, pensou que o faria terminar logo... e esse não era o plano.

- A respiração, Harry! – lhe urgiu, em voz alta. – Controle-se! Você tem que agüentar...

Harry a escutou... enquanto suspirava com profundidade, sua amiga lhe massageava com delicadeza ao redor de sua parte íntima, em um intento de ajuda-lo a controlar-se. Quando notou que o rapaz dominava completamente sua respiração, voltou a acariciar _(Não era massagear?_) com extrema suavidade, alternando ambas mãos e variando a intensidade, segundo notara a excitação de Harry sair do controle. Contrariamente ao que ela se havia proposto, estava gozando junto com Harry daquilo... estava maravilhada com a suavidade da pele daquela parte do corpo de seu amigo. Totalmente sobressaltada de poder faze-lo sentir tanto tão somente com suas mãos...

Isto se prolongou por tanto tempo, que se Harry houvesse se fixado no relógio teria se surpreendido a ponto de não acreditar. O certo é que chegou um momento em que o jovem bruxo arqueou as costas, dominado por uma fortíssima sensação que parecia fazer explodir seu interior e que lhe percorreu todo o corpo em ondas de grande prazer. Mas nem uma gota de sêmen saiu dele.

Hermione soltou-o por fim e ele abriu os olhos, sentindo-se muito cansado. Sua mente se negava a aceitar isso. Era possível? Havia gozado tanto e nem sequer ejaculara?

- Você conseguiu, Harry... – disse ela, com um sorriso torcido. Sentia-se completamente infeliz, totalmente insatisfeita de seu próprio e enorme desejo para com seu amigo. Crendo que não poderia suportar um minuto mais sem chorar, decidiu escapar antes que fosse tarde. Sem olhar Harry nos olhos, lhe disse com a voz embargada de dor: - Isso o ajudará bastante... agora você só tem que procurar uma garota e provar o que aprendeu.

E, enquanto Harry tratava de recuperar seu ritmo normal de respiração, Hermione se colocou bruscamente de pé e saiu com rapidez do recinto. Sua voz trêmula ouviu-se ao longe ao dizer-lhe:

- Por favor, Harry… vista-se e saia.

- Hermione! Espera! – ofegou ele completamente exausto. Não entendia o que ocorria... nem com ele nem com sua amiga.

Mas ela não voltou. Ele ouviu que fechava uma porta e presumiu que seria a de seu quarto.

Tomando um par de minutos para descansar, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro para vestir-se. Estava tão confuso que não sabia se seria adequado tocar a porta do quarto de sua amiga para despedir-se. Ao final, não se atreveu.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha e procurou algum vaso de flores entre os armários. Encontrou um e o tomou. Devagar e sentindo-se muito aturdido, como se o que acabava de viver não fosse real, colocou o recipiente na mesa de Hermione e, sacando sua varinha, balbuciou:

- _Orchideous_.

Um belo ramo de flores brotou da ponta de sua varinha. Harry tomou-o e com grande carinho o acomodou no jarro. _Feliz Dia de São Valentim, amiga,_ pensou com tristeza.

Sentindo-se flutuar nas nuvens e com as pernas tremendo, saiu do apartamento, enquanto se perguntava com infinita dor se nessa noite havia recuperadoo autocontrole e perdido Hermione ao mesmo tempo. Se era assim, então lhe custara muito caro.

* * *

**Notas finais da tradutora:**

Na época em que eu iniciava a tradução de "Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio", aclamada fanfic de autoria de Julieta Potter, Julie me autorizava a traduzir todas e quaisquer de suas histórias, assim eu o quisesse. Algum tempo depois, nem tão longo para ser dada por desaparecida e nem tão curto para acompanhar as mudanças ocorridas no FFNet, me vi tentada a embarcar em mais uma viagem pelo universo das traduções. Pensei, então, "Por que não brindar ao público apreciador do trabalho da Julie mais uma de suas criações?". Pois bem, foi o que fiz ao estilo cesarista: vim, vi e traduzi. ;-) Apesar de ser uma fic curta, de apenas três capítulos, penso que seja um bom recomeço. Eu disse "recomeço"? Disse mesmo? Bueno, nem eu mesmo conto com isso. XD Digamos, então, que seja a minha forma de homenagear uma autora querida e agradecer aos leitores das traduções que fiz pelos hits, reviews e mensagens privativas ainda enviadas após tanto tempo da conclusão de "Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio". Digamos que também seja um presente singelo aos simpatizantes do ship Harry/Hermione, que não apenas acompanharam PCU mas também outras traduções tais como "Preso em uma Rede" e "Amor de Meia-Noite".

E antes que eu me esqueça, aos leitores desesperados de "Reverto Umquam", uma palavrinha desta tradutora: A fic continua em modo 'espera' e enquanto Jaina não desistir dela, eu tampouco o farei. A vocês, adoradores de Draco/Hermione, não quero lhes criar ilusões mas o fato é que estou tentada a traduzir mais uma fic deste ship, e uma fic completa, friso, de enredo denso, dramático e angustioso. Por outro lado, agora que lembro, é uma história um tanto longa, e se me perco nessa lembrança meus dedos começam a doer e a tentação decresce. XD Por causa dessa minha total incerteza sobre o amanhã é que, talvez, eu comece a traduzir fics yaoi Naruto/Sasuke ou Yuki/Shuichi, apesar de não gostar do anime Naruto (e sequer acompanhar). É aqui onde entra a famosa fórmula: posso gostar de limonada e desgostar do limão. E que não me torçam o pescoço os leitores que odeiam slash. XD

Enfim, espero que tenham apreciado este capítulo, ele é o primeiro de três. Para reviver os bons e velhos tempos... o capítulo não foi revisado e é aqui onde a sua compreensão, caro leitor, me é essencial. XD

A todos vocês, deixo o meu abraço, prometendo retornar o quão breve com o penúltimo capítulo desta shortfic em três partes, cortesia da amiga Julie. ;-)

Hasta pronto!

Inna Puchkin Ievitich


	2. O fim da espera

_**HARRY'S VALENTINE**_

Autoria: Julieta Potter

Tradução: Inna Puchkin Ievitich

Versão original (em espanhol): www . fanfiction . net / s / 2799401 / 1 / Harrys_Valentine

Publicação: 13.02.2006

* * *

_**Parte 2**_

**O fim da espera**

Qualquer um que a conhecesse, sabia que Hermione Granger era uma mulher de mente aberta, muito culta e conhecedora das diferentes sociedades do mundo. Devoradora de quantos livros caíssem em suas mãos, aumentara seu acervo cultural graças às viagens que tinha que realizar e que lhe permitiam conhecer de perto o que previamente vislumbrara em sua mente ao ler. Sendo ela dessa forma não podia comportar-se como uma puritana, porque teria sido atentar contra sua própria essência, a qual lhe faz ver o sexo como algo completamente natural e digno de ser desfrutado... Portanto, o motivo pelo qual ainda fosse virgem aos vinte e seis anos não era precisamente porque tivesse medo ou falsos preceitos moralistas, mas sim porque pura e simplesmente nunca tivera a oportunidade de fazer amor.

Hermione nunca saía com ninguém. Depois de Viktor, não tivera outro namorado. Todos aqueles que lhe pediam lhe pareciam tolos... ou entediantes... ou feios... embora, em realidade, não fossem. O fato era que não havia ninguém com quem ela pudesse sentir-se de alguma forma atraída física e emocionalmente para iniciar uma relação. A exceção, claro, de...

Ela ouviu quando Harry fechava a porta de seu apartamento. Abriu seus olhos inundados de lágrimas, as quais haviam sido vertidas até esse momento em total silêncio, para que seu jovem amigo não a escutasse através da porta de seu quarto. Porém, agora que sabia que ele se fora, sentiu-se livre para dar vazão à sua dor... submergindo seu rosto no travesseiro emitiu profundos e lancinantes lamentos, enquanto o empapava com as grandes e furiosas lágrimas que seus olhos vertiam sem controle.

_Uma estúpida… isso é o que sou_. Este fora, certamente, o pior erro de toda a sua vida, e agora o pagaria. Imaginara com grande ingenuidade que poderia fazer _esse tipo_ de massagem ao amor de sua vida e sair imaculada disso... que grande equívoco.

Sabia que poderia aplicar a massagem em qualquer pessoa, até em um perfeito desconhecido, e ainda assim estimularia à pessoa que a recebe... que foi o que ocorreu com Harry. Ele nunca viu nem veria Hermione como uma mulher digna de se desejar... era apenas uma amiga e só. Harry havia pulado de garota em garota procurando o amor, enquanto ela o via fazê-lo com o coração destroçado e amando-o em silêncio.

E isso, embora difícil, era suportável... até hoje havia sobrevivido a isso. Mas a partir dessa noite... Jamais poderia voltar a olha-lo na cara... simplesmente não poderia. Depois de tê-lo visto assim, sem uma ponta de roupa que separasse sua impressionante nudez de seu olhar... depois de tê-lo percorrido com suas mãos dos pés à cabeça, sentindo chamas ardentes em seu ser... depois de tê-lo tocado ali... justo _ali_. Onde uma amiga jamais deve tocar. Estimulou-o... o viu contorcer-se e gemer de prazer, ao tempo em que ela sentia-se engolida por seu próprio e avassalador desejo por ele. _Foi muito inocente de minha parte…_ crer que não se passaria nada ao fazê-lo.

Pensou que poderia tolerar... que, talvez, até a ajudasse a sobrelevar aquelas noites onde a imaginação a fazia perder-se em fantasias infestadas de Harry e buscar sua própria satisfação entre seus lençóis... mas realmente _conhecer _o corpo de seu amigo, ter _escutado_ seus suspiros de gozo, ter _sentido_ entre as mãos sua ardente intimidade... tornava tudo pior que antes. Porque, simplesmente, agora o conhecia... sentia a sua falta.

Era incrível a força de vontade da qual teve que lançar mão para não ter sucumbido à tentação de beija-lo... de prova-lo... de averiguar que gosto tinha sua pele e seus lábios. Não sabia que podia ser tão forte.

Porém, aonde fora essa força agora? Gemeu com ímpeto, retorcendo o úmido travesseiro entre suas mãos, ao sentir uma terrível e conhecida dor em seu baixo ventre... a consequência de sofrer o desejo e a paixão sem culminar.

Esteve chorando por um longo tempo, crendo que jamais voltaria a ver Harry... que, talvez, também ele estaria muito envergonhado ou irritado com ela... depois de tudo, Hermione não fora sincera. Jamais lhe mencionou até onde teria que chegar com a massagem... seguramente, se houvesse dito, o jovem nunca teria aceito. Portanto, uma coisa era certa: essa noite acabava de perder seu melhor amigo.

* * *

O dia seguinte era uma quarta-feira laboral comum e corrente e, claro, não importaria ao treinador dos Puddlemore United que seu Apanhador estrela estivesse tão esgotado por ter recebido uma massagem, que não pudesse levantar da cama pela manhã... apesar de ter dormido como uma pedra desde que pousou sua cabeça no travesseiro.

Tremendo e sem poder acreditar no que ocorrera durante a noite, Harry incorporou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Por um momento desejou que aquilo tivesse sido um sonho, mas não... ele sabia que fora bastante real e vívido para não ter existido.

_Caramba, Hermione… se tivesse me dito antes._

Enquanto entrava na ducha, perguntou-se a si mesmo se teria aceito que ela lhe desse a massagem sabendo que esta o excitaria até deixa-lo louco, incluindo estimular seu "amiguinho"...

Ergueu o rosto para a água morna que brotava do chuveiro para conseguir espreguiçar os músculos e aclarar suas idéias. Tinha sentimentos em conflito para com sua amiga: por uma parte sentia-se pleno e satisfeito, muito melhor que depois de qualquer noite de sexo que houvera tido em sua vida. _E isso porque não ejaculei nem uma gota_. Estremeceu ao recordar a massagem (_por Deus… "aquilo", eu chamaria de outra coisa_) que sua ex companheira de colégio gentilmente lhe aplicara... e, sem poder evitar, voltou a excitar-se ao pensar nisso.

Assustado, dirigiu sua mão para o grifo de água fria a fim de abri-lo de golpe, com o propósito de "congelar" esses desejos que faziam com que uma grande ereção ganhasse vida nesse momento. Queixou-se e sentiu calafrios ao cair sobre ele uma grande cortina de água gelada... mas ele merecia. Sentia-se desleal e sujo por gozar ao recordar a massagem, que tão amavelmente sua amiga lhe dedicara.

Mas, por outra parte... não pode evitar que sua mente rodopiasse ao suspeitar do quão estupenda e bom amante dever ser Hermione… sentiu inveja e ciúmes daquele que tivesse a sorte de estar com ela.

_-_ Como posso estar pensando nisto! É minha amiga! – gritou, desesperado, enquanto puxava os cabelos, furioso consigo mesmo por imagina-la nua... fazendo com ele algo mais que somente uma massagem.

Desesperado por não poder afugentar de sua mente esses inverossímeis pensamentos, apoiou-se com os braços esticados, as palmas das mãos contra a parede azulejada de seu banheiro... e, abaixando a cabeça para permitir que a água fria caísse sobre sua nuca, tentou praticar os exercícios de respiração profunda e pausada que Hermione lhe havia ensinado.

Pouco a pouco logrou controlar sua excitação e sua ereção desapareceu... mas o que não desapareceu, para horror do rapaz, foram as perturbadoras e sensuais imagens de sua amiga que sua mente recreou uma e outra vez durante todo o dia.

* * *

- Alô? – respondeu ela com a voz trêmula, pois sabia que era ele. Seu número aparecia no identificador de chamadas de seu aparelho telefônico.

- Hermione? – ouviu sua voz ansiosa do outro lado da linha. A garota não lhe respondeu... temia um reprimenda... uma recriminação por não ter-lhe dito a verdade. Mas Harry não dizia nada... se não escutasse sua respiração pelo telefone, chegaria a acreditar que ele teria cortado a ligação.

- Hermione… - repetiu ele depois de uns segundos – Eu... eu quero falar com você, mas não por telefone. Preciso vê-la. Posso ir ao seu...?

- Não! – ela o interrompeu. Não queria vê-lo, não _podia_ vê-lo. Não suportaria nem um minuto em sua presença, sem reviver em seu cérebro o ocorrido na noite anterior, o que implicaria outra madrugada de pranto e insatisfação. – Estou um pouco indisposta esta noite, Harry. Não posso recebê-lo. Eu sinto.

- Sério? – questionou-lhe ele, em um tom que não deixava lugar à dúvidas de que sabia que ela estava tentando engana-lo.

- Claro que é sério. Não tenho por que mentir a você.

- Não, Hermione... você nunca me mentiu, estou certo disso. – fez uma pausa e acrescentou, mordaz: - Mas você é muito boa para não dizer _toda_ a verdade.

Hermione desligou o telefone furiosa, embora, no fundo, sabia que merecera a reprovação de seu amigo. Mas ele _deveria_ entende-la… depois de tudo, ela apenas desejara ajuda-lo a superar seu problema. E conseguiram, juntos. A massagem e os exercícios de respiração foram um êxito. E ela, na noite anterior no pub, estivera segura de que Harry não se importaria com o fato dela deixar passar por alto a informação sobre esse_ detalhe_ conquanto aliviasse seu "inconveniente sexual"…

_A culpa é daquelas malditas cervejas!_... Jurou não voltar a beber álcool em toda a sua vida. Apesar de não querer voltar a chorar, uma lágrima indômita resvalou com rapidez por sua bochecha fazendo cócegas. Limpou-a com infinita tristeza.

- Oh, Harry… - murmurou.

O telefone a sobressaltou de novo. Olhou para a pequena tela de cristal líquido e notou que era ele outra vez... Sua mão dirigiu-se veloz para o fone, mas antes de atender estancou. Não... não tinha importância. Deu meia volta e afastou-se do aparelho, que tocava incansável, rumo à sua cozinha... Passou junto às flores que Harry lhe deixara na noite e, tirando-as do floreiro, jogou-as com tristeza no lixo.

Qual autômato, caminhou para o refrigerador... Crookshanks precisava jantar. E ela precisava afastar-se da fonte de sua dor.

* * *

Mas Harry não se daria por vencido tão facilmente. Ao entender que ela não lhe responderia por telefone e, sabendo que metera os pés pelas mãos com aquele comentário, decidiu ir vê-la ainda sem a sua permissão. Concentrou-se nas escadas de seu edifício com a esperança de que ninguém estivesse subindo ou descendo por elas nesse instante.

Aparatou no patamar do segundo andar, apressado subiu o que lhe restava da escadaria e, arremessando-se com fúria sobre a porta do apartamento da garota, chegou ante ela e tocou com força... talvez, mais do que a necessária.

Ninguém respondeu... pensou abrir por meio de magia, mas obviamente uma bruxa como Hermione teria sua porta protegida contra um feitiço como esse. Voltou a tocar e chamou-a:

- Hermione! Preciso falar com você... eu... desculpe pelo que lhe disse por telefone, não era minha intenção... é que...

- Perdão, jovem! – grasnou uma senhora de idade, magrela e feia, que se assomara por outra porta. – Creio que é óbvio que a senhorita já está dormindo ou não quer abrir a porta... sugiro-lhe que vá embora ou chamarei o zelador para que o faça.

Harry olhou-a um momento e esteve firmemente disposto e tentado a convertê-la em uma bonita gralha... decerto ficaria melhor do que estava. Mas, então, respirou com profundidade e decidiu desistir... por enquanto.

- Eu já ia, senhora.

Terrivelmente frustrado pela atitude de Hermione, lançou um último olhar à sua porta e, perguntando-se porque ela se negava a vê-lo, afastou-se muito confuso rumo às escadas.

* * *

No dia seguinte, todos os telefones de Hermione repicavam como loucos: o de sua casa, o de sua sala no Ministério da Magia, seu celular... _É uma dádiva que tenham inventado o identificador de chamadas_, pensou ela sarcástica ao observar o número de Harry em seu celular, enquanto se dirigia para seu apartamento ao sair do trabalho.

Desligou-o, completamente farta de ouvi-lo tocar. Balançou a cabeça perguntando-se porque Harry não se dava conta de que ela não queria vê-lo. _Por que seria? Porque é um cego sem remédio... _antes era incapaz de notar o enorme amor que ela sentia por ele. E agora não podia dar-se conta de que ela não queria mais nada... nem sequer falar-lhe.

Chegou à sua casa e, ao entrar na cozinha, quase cai de costas de susto ao ver uma figura branca do outro lado do vidro de sua janela. Era Hedwig… estava pousada no parapeito, tremendo, esponjosa, sob o inclemente frio do ocaso. Apressou-se em abrir-lhe a janela, depois de tudo lá fora estava chovendo e o pobre animal não tinha culpa de nada. A ave entrou quando ela o permitiu e pousou no grifo de água de sua pia, sacudindo a chuva de sua nívea plumagem e erguendo sua pata direita para a garota. Hermione desatou-lhe a carta de Harry que ela trazia.

Com as mãos trêmulas, leu:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Em realidade não sei muito bem o que seria adequado escrever neste momento... você já sabe que sou um pouco torpe para estas coisas. A única coisa que sei é que você é minha melhor amiga, e não desejo perder nossa amizade. Por que você se negou a me ver e me falar? Quero agradecê-la... não é qualquer pessoa que teria feito algo assim por um amigo._

_Harry._

_Sim... agora me dou conta de que você é bastante torpe "para estas coisas",_ pensou a jovem, furiosa, enquanto relia a carta. Essa breve nota a ferira profundamente, pois lhe demonstrava que para Harry não fora importante o que aconteceu na outra noite e lhe confirmava que ele sempre a veria apenas como uma amiga… _ E "não deseja perder nossa amizade"?_... Ela estava segura de que o que ele não queria perder eram os conselhos e a ajuda que Hermione sempre lhe brindava... Irritada, até acreditou adivinhar que, talvez, Harry queria repetir a sessão de massagem...

"_Não é qualquer pessoa que teria feito algo assim por um amigo…"_ _Não, claro que não... apenas uma estúpida apaixonada como eu._

Chorando de raiva, amassou a carta em sua mão e lançou-a no cesto de lixo com celeridade. O papel amassado foi fazer companhia a umas flores murchas que descansavam, abandonadas, no fundo.

Limpando o rosto, a garota tomou papel e uma caneta e, sentando-se à sua mesa, procedeu a responder a missiva de Harry.

_Harry _(aqui, com toda a intenção, evitou escrever "querido"):

_Lamento novamente não poder vê-lo logo. Nesta mesma noite você me encontrou por casualidade, já que parto em uma de minhas viagens à Nova Delhi. Não procure por mim lá, pois me hospedarei na casa de meu namorado, um grande bruxo do Ministério Hindu. Creio que eu não o havia mencionado, não é? É um grande sujeito, mas um pouco ciumento... você sabe como são os orientais. Por isso não pude apresentá-lo a você. Regresso em seis meses, se é que ele não me peça em casamento. Caso contrário, nos veremos quando de meu retorno, caso ainda seja de seu desejo._

_Hermione._

_P.S.: Espero que você tenha uma recuperação total._

Em toda sua vida não escrevera a Harry algo tão frio, impessoal... e falso. Esperava que ele se desse conta da mensagem que se ocultava nisso... que ela não queria saber nada dele. Claro que a menção do namorado era uma grande falácia, mas esperava que Harry acreditasse nisso e não a procurasse mais, pois estaria consciente de que lhe causaria problemas com "seu prometido".

A consciência não lhe atormentava por mentir a seu amigo, pois já estava farta. Estava convencida de que era suficiente sofrimento... Eram anos de espera, de ciúmes e frustração. E a massagem da outra noite não fizera mais que piorar a situação, pois agora, cada vez que visse Harry em pessoa, apenas o estaria imaginando de novo totalmente despido e rendido à suas carícias... Já era bastante doloroso ouvir seus gemidos de prazer durante seus sonhos. Tinha que acabar com isso e seguir com sua vida... de qualquer forma, pensava ela, Harry nunca fora seu e jamais o seria.

* * *

Harry estava deitado em sua cama, olhando o teto mas sem ver. Ainda com os olhos abertos estava sonhando... recriando o que fora de sua vida até esse ponto. A solidão de sua infância e o incrível descobrimento de que ele era um bruxo. Depois, a amizade incondicional de Ron e Hermione, os quais haviam se convertido em sua família e o acompanharam em sua perigosa jornada para derrotar Voldemort.

Ron e Hermione. _Hermione_…

- Hermione… – pensou em voz alta. A força do costume não lhe permitira notar o quão doce era seu nome e o quão ditoso se sentia ao pensar nela.

Com nenhuma das várias namoradas que tivera antes, encontrara a cumplicidade e a confiança que sentia quando ao lado de Hermione. Agora se dava conta de que, talvez, o fato de não durar com elas se devia a isso, pois inconscientemente estava procurando emular uma relação como a que tinha com sua amiga... Com Hermione era tudo tão fácil... ela parecia conhece-lo tão bem. Quase podia jurar que às vezes ela lia o seu pensamento.

Recordou como recorria à ela cada vez que precisava de um conselho ou ajuda... ela era tão inteligente, sempre sabia o que fazer, como apóia-lo. Sempre boa e solícita, sempre... estremeceu ao pensar que aparte todas essas qualidades que ele já conhecia, e que provavelmente não soubera apreciar, outra faceta de sua amiga que nunca se atrevera a imaginar por respeito à ela... se lhe revelava de modo absoluto e perturbador: _parece ser uma grandiosa amante_…_ é tão sensual, tão absolutamente conhecedora do poder de uma carícia. Deve ser fabuloso fazer amor com ela..._

Uns ciúmes raivosos se apoderaram dele ao tentar imaginar quem a ensinara a ser como era. Quem teria sido sua primeira vez? Teria sido Krum, acaso, com toda sua garbosidade e experiência?... Não... Hermione ainda era muito jovem... Deveria ter sido alguém que Harry não conheceu... algum namorado que ela teria enquanto ele estava ocupado com as estúpidas garotas, que somente buscavam sair em uma foto no jornal junto a Harry.

Por um momento tentou imaginar-se com ela... como namorados, como amantes. A idéia, agora que lhe ocorria, não lhe parecia nem doentia nem descabelada. Mas bem... se apresentava bastante possível e desejável... haveria modo de que ela pudesse vê-lo como algo mais que um amigo?

Hedwig entrou como um raio pela janela aberta do quarto, a qual Harry deixara assim apesar do frio. Levantou-se de um salto, completamente esperançoso ao ver que ela trazia uma carta em sua pata, e que não era a que ele enviara.

- Muito bem, amiga. – disse feliz à sua coruja, acariciando a emplumada cabeça. A ave ululou agradecida e deixou-se tirar o pergaminho.

Harry desenrolou o papel, convencido de que Hermione aceitara vê-lo ou falar com ele, mas conforme lia o conteúdo seu rosto foi se obnublando. _Ela vai partir?... Namorado hindu?... Seis meses e se não se casa?_

Sentindo-se muito fraco para permanecer de pé, caiu sobre sua cama... então, ela tinha namorado. _Por que nunca me havia mencionado? Por que me assegurou que não tinha par? _Incrédulo, olhou para a carta de novo. Estaria mentindo?

Mas. Por que o faria?

Com grande desolação deu-se conta de que, se o que Hermione escrevera era verdade, então ele acabava de averiguar com _quem_ ela aprendera o que sabia da arte tântrica da massagem.

Os ciúmes comprimiram-lhe o coração como se fossem um punho invisível introduzindo-se de golpe em seu peito.

* * *

Um forte "crack" soou do lado de fora da porta de sua casa, sobressaltando Ron e fazendo-o pular de sua poltrona favorita, onde se encontrava assistindo televisão junto com Luna. Era uma atividade trouxa que fascinava a ambos, se divertiam enormemente com as tolices que passavam nesses canais e lhes encantava debater sobre se o que estavam olhando era real ou era atuado... _esses trouxas são incríveis_, costumava dizer Ron.

- Alguém nos visita. – murmurou Luna, olhando para o ruivo. De imediato, esse "alguém" tocou sua porta com vigor.

Ron levantou-se de má vontade para abrir. Quem quer que ousasse interrompe-lo na metade de _Gilmore Girls_, justo quando a sexy mãe está a ponto de se beijar com o tipo desalinhado do restaurante, desejará ter uma boa razão para isso, senão...

- Harry! – exclamou ao abrir. Seu amigo de olhos verdes estava ali, de pé, mas tão pálido que parecia a ponto de desmaiar. – Mas o que, demônios, há com você? Uma horda de admiradoras o perseguiu? – olhou esperançoso para ambos os lados da rua, mas não viu nenhum grupo de belas bruxas correndo para lá. Desiludido, pegou Harry pelo braço e puxou-o para dentro.

- Ah! Olá, Harry. – saudou Luna, feliz de ver seu amigo. – Suponho que não está mais irritado com Ronny... me alegra.

Ron abriu os olhos para ela como pratos em um claro gesto que pedia discrição. Mas à essa altura, já sabia que pedir isso à sua namorada era como pedir um conselho de beleza a Snape.

Para seu grande assombro, Harry segurou-o pela gola de sua camisa e, realmente ansioso, lhe disse:

- Ron… preciso saber de algo. E talvez você saiba me dizer, porque creio que tenha tido mais contato com Hermione nos últimos seis meses que eu mesmo.

- Pois claro que tivemos contato, Harry... ela é muito amiga de Luna, e constantemente saem juntas para fazer compras e coisas assim. – respondeu-lhe um pouco assustado com sua atitude. – Por quê?

- Porque… - começou a dizer Harry, enquanto o olhava indeciso. Também olhou para Luna, que parecia muito divertida e entretida com a situação. – Creio que eu...

- Está apaixonado por ela! – exclamou a loira de repente, fazendo com que Harry e Ron se surpreendessem e girassem para vê-la. – Ora... até que enfim se deu conta. Você é bem lento, Harry.

Ron olhou para seu amigo interrogante e com a boca aberta; e ao ver a cara de perplexidade que este pôs ante a asseveração de Luna, não lhe restaram dúvidas de que sua namorada tinha razão.

- Caramba, Harry… - murmurou. – Então, é isso o que o deixou nervoso? – riu levemente e lhe perguntou: - E já disse à ela?

Harry olhou para Ron com o cenho franzido.

- Dizer à ela? Como vou dizer se ela tem namorado?

- Namorado? – inquiriu o ruivo. – Desde quando?

- Desde… Maldição Ron, não sei! – Harry o soltou e começou a caminhar em círculos pela sala de estar de seus amigos, como um leão enjaulado. – Isso é precisamente o que eu queria que você me dissesse! Sei apenas que acabo de me dar conta de que a amo e que a desejo como a ninguém e...! E... ela acaba de me escrever dizendo que parte para a Índia com um namoradinho oriental, que lhe ensina a maldita maneira de aplicar umas massagens, que são como o paraíso e... que provavelmente se case com ele e... – agregou tristemente e quase sem voz: - ... eu não sei como, diabos, vou viver sem ela.

Ron e Luna se encararam... Ambos soltaram o riso para maior confusão de seu amigo.

- Mas você é mesmo tolinho, Harry! – exclamou a garota ante o atordoamento do jovem bruxo. – Ela não tem namorado na Índia! E mais, nem sequer vai para lá... Hermione me assegurou em uma ocasião que pedira que a deixassem de mandar para aquele país porque não suporta o clima... viajou tanto para lá que já está cansada de faze-lo.

Harry podia jurar que sentiu o sangue voltar a circular com uma rapidez tal que o atontou.

- Está segura?

- Absolutamente… Hermione não tem nem teve namorado. Ela espera por você, Harry...

- O que quer dizer com 'me espera'? – perguntou engolindo em seco, mas pressentindo a resposta e crendo-se tão feliz que poderia pular de alegria.

- Ela sempre o amou, camarada. – assegurou-lhe Ron, sorrindo. – Realmente não percebeu?

Harry negou lentamente com sua cabeça, encontrando de repente sentido para tudo… _Ela me espera_, se repetiu em mente, enquanto seu coração dava um pulo de felicidade ao dar-se conta de tudo o que essa simples frase implicava.

* * *

E realmente ela continuava esperando...

Embora o objetivo da série de mentiras que escrevera a Harry foi que não a procurasse mais e a deixasse em paz para poder esquecê-lo; o certo é que Hermione não podia evitar pensar nele todo o tempo. E muito no fundo de seu coração, nesse lugarzinho onde nosso cérebro não tem comando nem acesso, desejava fervorosamente que Harry não se desse por vencido e tentasse localiza-la.

Mas ela mesma lhe dissera que iria à Índia... então, por que Harry a procuraria ali, em seu apartamento de Londres ou em seu trabalho, se acreditava que ela estava em Nova Delhi, com seu suposto _namorado_?

Já havia se passado dois dias desde que enviara com Hedwig aquela carta e ele nem sequer lhe enviou uma nota de regresso... nem um "desejo-lhe uma boa viagem" ou um "me alegra que vá deixar de ser uma solteirona"... ou algo, o que fosse. Deprimida, imaginou que Harry apenas queria vê-la para pedir que lhe aplicasse outra massagem, não porque de verdade a estimasse... este pensamento a fez tremer de raiva e dor.

Chorou em silêncio e suas lágrimas se mesclaram com a água que lhe cobria até os ombros, ali na tina de seu banheiro. Tentou acalmar-se enquanto acabava de ensaboar o seu esbelto corpo e saiu do ardente calor da banheira para cobrir sua nudez com seu roupão de algodão.

Lentamente calçou suas pantufas e saiu do banheiro. O dia seguinte seria domingo, o que implicava dizer que poderia dormir até tarde... isso lhe viria bem, pois já havia várias noites de desvelo sobre si. Insônia acompanhada de desconsolo. De nostalgia por uma vida onde tudo era mais fácil, pois tinha a amizade de Harry. E agora, nem sequer _isso_…

Enquanto acomodava o cabelo em um rabinho atrás da nuca, encaminhou-se para sua cozinha para preparar-se um chá que lhe ajudasse a relaxar... ao longe percebeu a luz acesa e estranhou-se. Não recordava tê-la deixado assim...

Deteve-se no corredor a um par de metros para tentar escutar algo fora do normal. Podia perceber os ronroneios de Crookshanks ali mesmo, e isso a tranqüilizou. Sabia que se havia algo perigoso na casa, seu inteligente gato seria o primeiro a perceber. De qualquer forma, caminhou devagar e intentando não fazer ruído até chegar à borda da entrada de sua cozinha iluminada...

Grudada à parede, assomou somente sua cabeça e então o viu... Ele estava sentado à sua mesa de jantar, com os pés sobre outra cadeira e com Crookshanks em seu regaço. Acariciava indolentemente o animal, que parecia encantado com a presença do jovem jogador de Quidditch. _E quem não_…?

Embora sua primeira reação foi a de esboçar um enorme sorriso, se conteve para não delatar sua alegria. Saiu de seu esconderijo tratando de manter um semblante sério e foi quando Harry ergueu seu olhar para ela. Ele se levantou de improviso, de modo que Crookshanks caiu ao chão e saiu da cozinha à toda velocidade bufando de indignação. Hermione permaneceu no umbral, com as mãos na cintura e com uma cara que ela esperava parecesse de raiva.

- Como você entrou? – lhe perguntou em voz baixa.

- Aparatei. – respondeu ele, também com o semblante adusto. Sondou-a com seus olhos verdes... ela pode senti-los atravessar-lhe a alma como se fossem raios. Engoliu em seco, sumamente nervosa, e negou com sua cabeça ao dizer:

- Não é verdade. Meu apartamento tem feitiço anti...

- Não para mim. – a interrompeu Harry, sorrindo-lhe com malícia.

Hermione quase se derrete por causa de seu sorriso, ao tempo em que sentiu um arrepio descer, furioso, pelas costas ao lembrar que Harry era um dos poucos que tinham permissão para aparatar em sua casa. Assim previra como medida de segurança, no dia em que implementou o feitiço. _Como pode esquecer__?_

Dolorosamente, também lembrou o por que de sua negativa em ver Harry, já que ele a percorreu de cima abaixo com um olhar diferente, como se estivesse carregado de desejo... mas não podia ser. Hermione estava segura de que se estava dando falsas esperanças. Ele não podia estar ali por outra razão que não fosse a de reclamar com ela ou pedir-lhe explicações pela traição.

- O que quer agora? – inquiriu-lhe ela com grande brusquidão.

Harry pareceu surpreender-se de maneira desagradável pela sua atitude hostil. Olhou-a por um momento nos olhos, enquanto franzia um pouco sua boca em um claro gesto de concentração.

- Creio que você me deve uma explicação, _amiga._ – disse ele, e não passou despercebido a Hermione a forma irônica como a qual havia pronunciado a última palavra. Enfureceu-se de repente. Depois de todos os anos de amizade incondicional, se atrevia a entrar de penetra no seu apartamento e zombar dela.

- Eu não lhe devo absolutamente nada, Harry James Potter. – murmurou ela em um tom tão gélido quando o clima lá fora. – E lhe agradeceria que me deixasse sozinha.

Mas Harry não pareceu amolecer. Esboçou um sorrisinho jovial e, introduzindo suas mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans, sussurrou-lhe de um modo que eriçou todos os pêlos da garota:

- Você me deve... mais do que pensa.

_E o que eu devo a você... anos de um amor secreto. Fui um cego... mas agora posso ver, _pensou Harry, mas nada disse. E acrescentou no mesmo tom sensual:

- Você mentiu para mim. Uma e outra vez. Quero saber por quê.

Contrariamente aos seus desejos, Hermione ruiu ante as emoções que a embargavam ao ver Harry de novo, quando já o havia perdido para sempre. Por um louco momento, pensou jogar por terra seu plano para afasta-lo... desejou que voltassem a ser os amigos de toda a vida. Mas seu cérebro, lúcido e incorrupto ante o fogo do amor que sentia pelo jovem, exigiu-lhe a negativa disso... _Não seja estúpida... A presença dele só a faz sofrer._

- Por que diz que eu menti? – alegou ela, desesperada, tentando ganhar tempo para prosseguir travando sua batalha interna. – Não recordo...

Harry riu atordoado enquanto olhava para outro lado. Hermione sabia que sua resposta fora uma idiotice, mas não lhe havia ocorrido nada mais inteligente que dizer. _Diga-lhe que vá embora de uma vez,_ disse a si mesma com terror.

Seu amigo fitou-a de novo... ela não pode adivinhar qual sentimento dominava o jovem. Ou estava furioso ou estava... o que estava? Parecia lançar fogo pelos olhos.

- Nunca me falou da massagem de forma completa. Você me trouxe enganado ao seu apartamento... jamais esclareceu que eu me excitaria e que você me tocaria _lá. _– espetou-lhe, fingindo estar furibundo. – Isso é mentir por omissão, Hermione.

Hermione abriu a boca, espantada. Isso queria dizer que ele não havia gostado? Que não lhe servira? Mas...

- Eu o fiz porque se lhe dissesse a verdade, você nunca teria aceito! – defendeu-se atemorizada. E em seguida agregou, tristemente: - E aquela noite, lá no pub, tudo me parecia tão fácil e inocente...

Harry riu de novo, ante o assombro da garota. Indignou-se bastante. Por que estava zombando dela assim?

- Sabe o que eu penso? – lhe disse, quando deixou de rir, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos. – Acredito firmemente que você o fez porque em realidade _você_ desejava me tocar...

A garota se ruborizou e entrecerrou os olhos muito ferida, surpreendeu-lhe sobremaneira que seu amigo dissesse aquilo... Em que momento trocaram o _seu_ Harry por esse grosseiro descerebrado que estava em sua cozinha?

- Isso não é verdade. – disse ela lentamente, como que para deixar bem claro cada palavra. – Isso é a coisa mais estúpida que você disse em sua vida, Potter. E isso já é dizer muito. Tenho modos de comprovar que _aquela_ massagem é aplicada _daquele_ modo e que eu jamais o fiz para tocá-lo... o fiz para ajuda-lo com seu ditoso probleminha! Você é um imbecil e um ingrato por acreditar nisso de...!

Interrompeu-se quando Harry tirou um pequeno livro do bolso traseiro de sua calça e o arremessava na mesa da cozinha. Hermione olhou atônita o título: _"O Tantra e as massagens sensuais_".

- _Eu sei_ que essas massagens são aplicadas assim, Hermione. – disse ele tranquilamente, enquanto Hermione não desgrudava seus olhos do livrinho. – Pela primeira vez em minha vida, fiz o mesmo que você... tive uma dúvida e procurei respostas em um livro. Mas o fato de que você tenha me ajudado com a melhor das intenções do mundo não lhe dava direito de me trazer enganado... Não se dá conta de que arruinou a nossa amizade?

Hermione sentiu que algo se lhe quebrava na alma ao escutar Harry dizer isso. Sem erguer o olhar, embora já não visse o livro realmente, apenas atinou a dizer-lhe com a voz oprimida:

- Eu sei, Harry... sei que arruinei. – olhou-o nos olhos e terminou de sussurrar-lhe: - Por que você acha que eu não queria voltar mais a vê-lo? Por que acha que enviei aquela carta?... Pensei que você não me procuraria mais.

Olharam-se por longo tempo sem mais nada a dizer... ela piscava furiosamente com a esperança de impedir a saída das lágrimas, que exigiam escapar de seus olhos castanhos, enquanto que Harry parecia desconcertado pela confissão da garota. De repente, ela soltou:

- Mas que fique claro que não o fiz para _toca-lo_, como você presunçosamente acredita! Fiz-lo para ajuda-lo! – abaixando a voz, completou: - Mas pense o que quiser. De qualquer forma, nossa amizade acabou.

Silêncio. Denso e pesado. Olharam-se nos olhos: ela tratando de adivinhar porque o olhar dele parecia brilhar... ele, pensando se sua idéia não fora tão boa como antes acreditara.

Porque Harry tinha um plano. Sabia que Hermione esperava por ele. Que durante todos seus anos de amizade havia esperado por Harry... e essa noite, ele daria por finda essa espera da qual deixara de ser _apenas_ sua amiga…

Mas não o diria diretamente, porque temia seu rechaço... Por isso fingia raiva, queria encurrala-la para que aceitasse sua proposta. Tinha um ás na manga e o usaria.

- Quero que me diga se o que me contou sobre esse namorado hindu é verdade. – lhe exigiu de repente, em um tom que ele tentava soar frio.

Ela pestanejou um momento mas, sustentando o olhar, respondeu-lhe em um balbucio:

- Não... não é. Eu inventei... sinto.

Harry sentiu uma felicidade tão grande que teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não sorrir e continuar fingindo irritação. Percebia com grande alegria que tudo o que Luna e Ron lhe haviam dito era verdade. Intempestivamente, ela lhe reclamou, tirando-o de suas elucubrações:

- Mas me parece que você caiu tão baixo quando eu, Harry. – parecia tão triste que ele se comoveu. – Isso de comprar um livro de Tantra apenas para averiguar se a massagem, tal como eu apliquei, era realmente assim... é verdadeiramente repugnante que duvide de mim dessa forma.

- Não. – respondeu com rapidez, surpreendendo-a. – Não o fiz por isso... não duvidei de você nunca. Fiz porque... eu também queria aprender.

Hermione encarou-o como se não houvesse entendido essa parte.

- Aprender?... Que diabos queria _aprender_?

Harry sorriu de um modo tão extremamente voluptuoso, sem sombra de zombaria nem ironia, que Hermione acreditou pressentir, por um feliz momento, o que Harry havia _aprendido_ nesse livro... o que se havia ensinado a _fazer_… por ela e para ela. Uma onda de calor a sacudiu em seu baixo ventre, sem podê-lo evitar... _seria possível?_

- Você me deve _algo_… - repetiu ele baixinho. – E quero cobrá-lo.

- De que demônios fala? – sussurrou ela, mas tremendo ante a quase certeza de saber a resposta.

Harry sacou sua varinha e, sem deixar de sorrir daquela forma que punha a garota tão nervosa, disse:

- _Accio óleo._

A ponto de uma parada cardíaca, Hermione viu passar voando junto de si sua própria garrafinha de óleo para massagem, a qual terminou na mão esquerda de Harry. Começou a respirar rapidamente, crendo que suas emoções a sobre-excederiam. _Por Merlin bendito, Harry quer me dar uma massagem..._

Agora a questão era se ela o permitiria.

* * *

**Notas da tradutora:**

E qual mulher apaixonada não permitiria? ;-)

Bueno, gente boa, aí está o segundo e penúltimo capítulo desta shortfic em três partes, da Julie. Espero que tenham gostado! Desculpem os erros de digitação, caso os tenham encontrado ao longo do texto, e de algumas expressões adaptadas para o nosso idioma de forma a deixar a desejar. Como sabem, esta tradutora que ora vos digita não tem por costume revisar as traduções que faz, e sequer relê aquilo que traduz, então... 'paciença' comigo! XD

Em nome da autora e em meu próprio, agradeço aos leitores que resolveram empreender esta pequena jornada, e em especial à amiga **Edilma** (_De repente me bateu uma nostalgia! Saudades dos nossos tempos! XD E, bueno, não prometerei outra tradução para em breve mas... digamos que material é o que não falta. Então... quem sabe! XD_) e **Holy Sakura** (_Muito obrigado pelas palavras! Espero ter sido rápida!_). Obrigado pelas reviews!

Com isso, vou-me, prometendo voltar em alguns dias com o último capítulo de Harry's Valentine! Até lá, cuidem-se!

Hasta!

Inna Puchkin Ievitich


	3. Recompensa para dois

_**HARRY'S VALENTINE**_

Autoria: Julieta Potter

Tradução: Inna Puchkin Ievitich

Versão original (em espanhol): www . fanfiction . net / s / 2799401 / 1 / Harrys_Valentine

Publicação: 13.02.2006

* * *

_**Parte 3**_

**Recompensa para dois**

Hermione não entendia... seu cérebro, sempre ágil e perspicaz, parecia ter travado, nele repetindo-se uma só frase: _O que Harry pensa em fazer com isso?_

Seu coração estava gritando algo que sua mente não podia acreditar: que seu amigo a devorava com o olhar... que a comia com os olhos enquanto estreitava em sua mão aquela garrafinha... que a desejava.

Incapaz de suportar uma desilusão, tratava de negar-se a si mesma essa situação, fazendo seu bom senso trabalhar para encontrar outra explicação para aquilo, já que Harry não podia estar buscando uma aproximação sexual com ela... ou sim?

Mas ele só a queria como amiga. Embora, pensando bem, talvez já nem isso... Dolorosamente, recordou que ele dissera: _"você arruinou nossa amizade"..._ Então, que demônios acontecia ali?

- Harry… - murmurou ela, com a boca seca. – O que você quer?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sem deixar de sorrir enigmático. Respondeu-lhe com voz profunda:

- Realmente não adivinha?

Ela negou com a cabeça...

- Você já disse o que pensa de mim... me disse que arruinei a nossa amizade, que o enganei... suponho que deva estar muito decepcionado. – desviou o olhar antes de completar: - Se não há mais nada que queira acrescentar, gostaria que você fosse embora.

Harry suspirou profundamente… acreditara que sua amiga lhe pediria desculpas por ter-lhe aplicado a massagem sem advertências, mas não. Ela era muito orgulhosa para isso. Aparentemente preferia ficar sem a sua amizade a pedir perdão... isso estava arruinando seus planos, pois pensava chantagea-la para que aceitasse uma massagem de sua parte. Teria que mudar de tática...

- Quisera eu saber por que você me afasta...

Ela fitou-o incrédula. Não entendia porque ele era tão insistente... por que simplesmente não ia embora e agora? ... Seria.... por que realmente queria _fazer_ algo com ela?

- Porque… - gaguejou nervosa. – Você mesmo disse, nossa amizade está arruinada... não poderá mais ser como antes, nunca.

- Será que você não suporta a minha presença porque gostou tanto do que viu e tocou naquela noite... que a simples lembrança a consome?

Hermione abriu a boca espantada... seu amigo jamais estivera tão certo. Desde quando tinha esse poder intuitivo? Ele a olhava com um sorriso torcido, totalmente seguro de si mesmo. Ela fechou a boca sem saber o que responder... olhou-o dos pés à cabeça e, efetivamente, aquela recordação lhe torturava a alma. Mas jamais confessaria.

- Está... totalmente equivocado... assim como fiz em você, apliquei essa massagem centenas de vezes... e não... não...

- Embora tenha feito _mil_ vezes… não tinha aplicado em Harry Potter… e isso faz uma diferença. – disse ele com uma arrogância capaz de ofuscar qualquer Malfoy.

- Mas _quem _você acha que é, Harry? – espetou-lhe, furiosa. – Você deveras está irreconhecível... temo que lesionei o seu cérebro ao invés de consertar o "seu probleminha".

Ele riu de forma altaneira, mas tão sincera que até a garota teve vontade de contagiar-se com essa alegria... deu-se em conta de que isso que estavam alegando era totalmente estúpido... pareciam meninos pequenos brigando por uma bobagem.

- A questão é... – disse ele abaixando a voz, quando parou de rir. – Que eu preciso de um ressarcimento pelo que você me fez... talvez assim possa perdoa-la e fiquemos como amigos outra vez... não gostaria disso?

Ao dizer a última frase, olhou a garota de uma forma especial... com uma ternura tal que quase a fazia grita: "Sim, claro que gostaria!"

- A que se refere exatamente com _"ressarcimento"_?

Como resposta, Harry guardou sua varinha no bolso de sua calça e caminhou decidido para ela.

Chegou a seu lado com rapidez. Sem dizer uma palavra e para grande assombro da garota, tomou-a pela cintura... Instintivamente, Hermione se afastou para trás em um desesperado intento de continuar conservando uma distância entre Harry e ela, que não a fizesse perder a cordura. O rapaz sorriu-lhe e a apertou com tanta força, que ela pode sentir seus dedos firmemente mesmo através do grosso tecido de seu roupão.

Por um louco e ansiado momento ela acreditou que ele a beijaria... e isso bastou para que um calor excitante a fizesse estremecer.

Mas Harry não a beijou... com espantosa facilidade, a elevou até seu ombro direito, para poder carrega-la sobre este. Hermione afogou um grito de surpresa ao sentir-se presa pelos fortes braços dele e colocada nessa precária posição, de onde via o mundo ao revesso, pois pendia de cabeça para baixo sobre o ombro de seu amigo.

Porém, definitivamente teve que gritar quando sentiu e viu que Harry a levava a todo custo rumo ao seu quarto.

- O QUE ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, HARRY? DESÇA-ME!

- Claro que a descerei... – disse ele divertido. – Quando chegarmos na cama. Porque, à diferença de você, eu creio que uma boa massagem se aplica melhor sobre esta, não sobre um duro tapete...

- Mas. O que está...? Aahh! – exclamou ela quando Harry a deixou cair bruscamente sobre sua própria cama, como se fosse um saco de batatas. Esteve a ponto de esmagar Crookshanks, que estava dormindo ali até um segundo antes. De novo, o animal fugiu miando de indignação; parecia que nesse apartamento já não havia paz em nenhum cômodo...

Harry deixou cair também a garrafinha de óleo na cama e retrocedeu para acender a luz.

Hermione se sentia extremamente excitada e esperançosa pela iminência do que Harry pretendia fazer com ela... Mas apesar do muito que estivesse desejando... ela tinha seu orgulho, sua dignidade. Não podia aceitar que ele fizesse isso... Ele estava muito equivocado se pensava que ela estava tão necessitada dele que lhe permitisse aquilo.

Mas não encontrava palavras para dizer a ele, para negar-se... apenas ficou sobre a cama da mesma forma que seu amigo a havia deixado: de barriga para cima e com os cotovelos apoiados nela, olhando raivosa para o jovem e respirando com dificuldade.

Harry sorria... e isso a enfurecia mais. A questão é que ela não se dava conta da sensualidade do quadro que estava apresentando ao rapaz de olhos verdes... durante o forcejo, ela havia perdido a liga de seu cabelo e este caía, revolto, sobre seu rosto, o qual estava evidentemente ruborizado pela paixão que a tomava...

E ele sabia. Sabia que ela o desejava com desespero, como ele à ela... e o fato de adivinhar isso o fez enlouquecer.

- Eu sinto, Hermione. – disse-lhe com fingida resignação, enquanto tirava seus sapatos e meias. – Você sabe o que diz a Lei de Talião, não? Olho por olho e massagem por massagem... de forma que... assim o farei e talvez com isso eu fique desagravado. Estando quites, as coisas mudam... é justo, não acha?

Hermione abriu sua boca para interpelar, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo Harry subira em sua cama e, arrastando-se de joelhos sobre esta, acercou-se e colocou-se sobre sua amiga, passando uma perna sobre ela e sentando-se sobre suas coxas.

A jovem acreditou-se morrer ante a sensação ardente que percorreu-a dos pés à cabeça, ao sentir o peso de Harry e sua entre perna diretamente sobre ela… mas olhou-o nos olhos e viu-o totalmente tranqüilo, como se montar sobre uma garota fosse coisa que ele fizesse todos os dias.

Uma dor lacerante a envolveu... então, Harry não a desejava. Apenas fazia aquilo por revanche. Estupefata e ferida em seu orgulho, apertou os lábios e descarregou toda a força de sua mão direita em direção à bochecha de seu amigo.

Mas ele a interceptou; não à toa era um dos melhores Apanhadores da Grã-Bretanha. Ela tentou com sua outra mão, obtendo o mesmo resultado. Agora estava com suas duas mãos aprisionadas entre os punhos de Harry. Quis gritar de raiva ao vê-lo sorrir com satisfação.

- Imaginei que você tentaria fazer isso... eu sabia que a _minha _garota não se deixaria dominar tão facilmente.

- Eu... não sou... sua garota. – dizia ela enquanto lutava para soltar suas mãos.

- Oh, sim, Hermione… Você é...

Harry abaixou cada mão deixando-as de ambos os lados, à altura dos ombros dela, até mantê-las sobre a cama. Era incrível a força dele, pois Hermione lutava com toda a vontade e nem sequer conseguia afrouxa-las um pouquinho. Sem deixar de olhar-se nos olhos, ela pode jurar ver nesse momento uma mudança drástica no olhar de Harry... este suavizou-se... deixou de ter aquela ponta de burla... Agora parecia brilhar... tinha as pupilas dilatadas e seu olhar passava com rapidez dos olhos dela para os lábios. Ele entreabriu um pouco os próprios lábios e então...

Hermione soube o que aconteceria... ela respirava com rapidez e não pode fazer mais que abafar um gemido de surpresa ao ver o rosto de Harry descer para o seu e comprimir-lhe a boca com os lábios que, totalmente ansiosos, devoraram os da garota de um modo desesperado e feroz.

Ela fechou os olhos e franziu o entre cenho, pensando que _isso_ era demasiado bom para que suportasse sem perder o juízo. Jamais acreditou que Harry a beijaria, e menos ainda daquela forma... ele afrouxou os punhos de seus pulsos, mas deslizou suas mãos sobre as de Hermione até ficar palma com palma e então entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, sem deixar de apertar com suas próprias mãos as da garota contra a cama, como se temesse que ela ainda pudesse ter vontade de esbofeteá-lo.

Mas Hermione não pensava nisso agora... em realidade, não pensava em nada mais que nas explosivas sensações que esse beijo de Harry estava provocando em seu impaciente corpo. Rendida a ele, abriu seus lábios... deixou-o entrar em sua boca como há quinze anos o havia deixado entrar em seu coração, sem saída nem volta...

Harry a beijava enlouquecido... arrasava seus lábios e introduzia sua língua buscando a da garota, enquanto respirava com uma agitação fora de série, de um modo tal que qualquer um teria pensado que sua vida dependia disso. Inclinado sobre o torso da garota, esta pode apreciar a dura excitação de Harry voltar à vida, justo sobre seu ventre. Gemeu ao senti-la... era um pouco doloroso sentir essa rigidez oprimindo-a, mas ao mesmo tempo era extremamente sensual. Recordou como era essa parte do corpo de seu amigo... desejou vê-lo e toca-lo de novo, mas sobretudo estremeceu ao perceber que, _agora sim_, Harry estava estimulado por ela… por Hermione.

E como o jovem estava fora de si! Harry a desejava com tanta força que sentia a necessidade de despi-la e possuí-la neste instante, pois a avidez em fazer amor com ela o dominava e o queimava por dentro como lava ardente.

Porém, não podia fazer isso... ele sabia que ela o havia esperado todos esses anos, o que não podia significar outra coisa mais que isso... que ele, Harry seria a sua primeira vez... Precisava... queria ser suave e gentil com ela. Tinha que compensa-la, faze-la sentir que cada minuto que esperava por ele valera a pena...

Por isso havia se informado... por isso havia lido. Por esse motivo fingira indignação e irritação, em um jogo para fazê-la enraivecer e sentir-se culpada... e que ela aceitasse que Harry lhe fizesse uma massagem que ele planejava ser o prelúdio do esperançoso ato de faze-la sua, por fim...

De modo então que, lançando mão de sua força de vontade e coragem, separou seus lábios dos de Hermione com todo o pesar do mundo. Ergueu o rosto e ambos abriram os olhos... fitou-a enquanto ambos ofegavam devido à falta de ar, incrédulos pelo que acabavam de viver... E o que viu no olhar dourado da garota abriu-lhe o coração em dois, fazendo com que esse sentimento por ela e que ele acreditara ser apenas fraternal, se libertasse com toda a sua intensidade.

- Te amo, Hermione… Te amo com toda minha alma.

Ela abriu muito seus belos olhos, sem deixar de respirar com comoção. Acreditou estar ficando louca... não era possível que Harry a amasse... Desde quando? Abriu seus lábios, mas não soube se perguntar ou dizer que ela também o amava desde tanto tempo que não lembrava... Nenhum som saiu de sua boca... Harry não se impacientou... de todas as formas ele sabia.

Sorrindo, incorporou-se um pouco e, soltando as mãos dela, desatou-lhe o nó do roupão lentamente, enquanto lhe dizia em um murmúrio:

- Mas devo a você... ou você me deve, dá na mesma... uma massagem... Portanto...

Hermione, totalmente em transe pelo beijo e as palavras de Harry, assentiu sem dizer uma palavra. Pressentia o que o jovem lhe faria... o que a emocionou enormemente, pois entendia que ele queria ser suave e prepara-la antes de faze-la sua. _Fazer-me sua... Harry fará amor comigo! E me ama!_, se repetia sem poder acreditar...

Ela sempre pressentiu que ele seria assim na intimidade: terno, amoroso, paciente... não por nada o amava. Nesse momento soube que não havia se enganado ao ter-lhe entregue seu amor e tê-lo esperado por tantos anos.

O rapaz abriu-lhe o roupão com dilação, por baixo do qual ela não trazia absolutamente nada. Harry deixou escapar um gemido de surpresa ao ver o que este ocultava, e não desgrudou os olhos do torso da jovem que, ruborizada, observava comprazida a reação dele ante sua nudez:

- Por Deus... – gemia ele olhando seus seios. Sussurrou roucamente. – Você é tão bela quanto imaginei... Ooohhh, em nome de todos deuses... – prorrompeu ao olhar mais abaixo.

Hermione viu Harry morder-se os lábios como um menino que olha um doce proibido, ao tempo em que lhe ajudava a tirar o braço da manga do roupão... sem retirar a vista do espetáculo que a formosa garota lhe oferecia. Em seguida o outro braço...

Então, parecendo esquecer tudo, permaneceram assim por um longo momento... Harry olhando-a de cima abaixo e ela ruborizando-se por sua evidente paixão. O rapaz tinha o roupão dela seguro firmemente com seus punhos, em um desesperado intento de não cair na tentação de levar suas mãos a explorar a pele dela.

_É tão endiabradamente perfeita... _pensava uma e outra vez. _Merlin__! Quem iria imaginar que tinha essas... "coisas" tão lindas, tão redondas... parecem tão suaves..._ deleitou-se ao imaginar a sensação dos seios dela em sua língua. Quase podia senti-los. Engoliu em seco enquanto seu olhar recorria seu tórax e ventre, admirado com a esbelteza da garota e, sem poder evitar, sentiu um doloroso golpe de excitação em seu membro ao ver o início do lugar mais oculto dela... coberto por uma pequena penugem de cor castanha.

Hermione, envergonhada pela admiração que o jovem lhe professava e impaciente para senti-lo, sussurrou-lhe:

- Harry… - disse, e ele, interrompido em sua apreciação, olhou-a nos olhos totalmente alucinado ainda. – E minha massagem?

- Sua mas...? Ah, sim, realmente! – exclamou ao retirar-se de cima e ajoelhar-se ao lado da garota. Pôs-se tão vermelho quanto uma papoula ao murmurar: - Creio que primeiro é por... detrás. Não é?

Ela concordou com um risinho e deu-se a volta sobre a cama, tremendo dos pés à cabeça de pura excitação. Recostou-se completamente e sentiu que Harry, que também tremia, acomodava seu roupão de modo que lhe cobria apenas a zona dos quadris.

_Deve ser um sonho... devo estar sonhando, mas não importa..._ pensava ela abrumada pelo brusco giro que sua vida tomara. Há apenas meia hora acreditava não voltar a ver Harry... e agora o tinha em sua cama, com ela e a ponto de lhe fazer amor do modo mais suave e gentil...

Suspirando profundamente, desfrutou das mornas e escorregadias mãos de Harry deslizarem-se por sua perna esquerda... começando pelo tornozelo até o final da coxa... sorriu ao perceber seu nervosismo e torpeza. Mas gemeu comprazida ao sentir uma cálida sensação de bem-estar sacudir seu corpo.

Harry se animou e sentiu-se mais seguro ao ouvi-la gemer de satisfação... Perguntou-se como suportaria acariciar desse modo todo o corpo de Hermione sem ficar louco. Sentia sua própria excitação no topo, de uma forma tal que a calça lhe estorvava em demasia... teve que recorrer aos exercícios de respiração que havia aprendido, no afã e na ilusão de relaxar e fazer sua garota sentir o mesmo antes que ele próprio.

Mas era atentar contra a própria natureza não sentir nada enquanto massageava essa perna... o rapaz se admirava com tudo o que apreciava pela primeira vez: a torneada forma das panturrilhas, sua suavidade extrema devido ao perfumado óleo e a bela cor bronzeada do corpo de sua amiga. Teve que fechar os olhos por um momento enquanto inalava e exalava com profundidade e temor. Não podia falhar. Não nesta ocasião. Não com ela.

Com as pestanas entrecerradas, tomou mais óleo para continuar com a metade das costas da garota, assim como seu ombro e braço... surpreendeu-lhe e maravilhou-o o quão pequena e frágil Hermione parecia ser sob a roupa que a vestia... se entreteve muito mais que o necessário passando uma e outra vez pela zona de sua cintura, atrevendo-se a roçar com a ponta de seus dedos o seio dela... arrancando-lhe profundos suspiros de prazer.

Resignado a suportar essa tortura até o fim, Harry passou por sobre ela a fim de continuar a massagem no outro lado de seu corpo... perguntando-se todo o tempo de onde estava tirando a vontade para suportar isso.

Umedecendo os lábios nervoso, montou-se sobre os joelhos de Hermione... perguntou-se se a incomodaria, mas ela apenas gemeu... Tentando não fazer muita força para não machuca-la, massageou sua coluna vertebral sem poder evitar recordar a si mesmo o que se sentia com semelhante massagem... sentiu a garota relaxar sob ele. Pensou que era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela..._ como pagar tantos anos de amor incondicional?_

Depois de um bom tempo, suspirou emocionado pelo lhe aguardava à continuação... Abrindo muito os olhos, retirou o roupão de seu lugar e olhou pela primeira vez as pequenas e redondas formas que se ocultava sob a peça de roupa de sua amiga.

- Santa lula gigante… - atinou a murmurar, arrancando um risinho da garota.

Sem tirar os olhos de cima dela, tateou procurando a garrafinha do socorrido óleo e esvaziou de golpe uma quantidade em sua mão... sentindo que cada segundo desperdiçado sem toca-la era vida que lhe escapava; largou a garrafa e, esfregando as mãos com rapidez, depositou-as com suavidade nessas partes do corpo de sua amiga.

Um só gemido, longo e desesperado, saiu das gargantas de ambos... não, não era possível suportar aquilo... Harry esforçou-se o máximo que pode... deslizou suas mãos desde onde as formosas protuberâncias nasciam até o alto dorso de Hermione, uma vez e de volta... e outra... e uma terceira, mas não suportou mais.

Deixou-a por um momento para fazer uso de suas mãos em algo que seus sentidos lhe pediam a gritos angustiosos desde muito tempo... despiu-se da parte superior com rapidez, despojando-se de sua camiseta e lançando-a longe.

Assim, voltou a pousar suas mãos nela... em cada pequeno glúteo, ao tempo em que as deslizava para cima inclinando sobre Hermione... para comprovar com seu próprio corpo a suavidade de que suas mãos lhe davam notícia... aferrando-se aos ombros dela, deixou-se cair sobre o traseiro da garota... gemendo com fúria.

- Oh, Harry… - ouviu-a sussurrar, mas sua voz pareceu soar tão longe que não prestou-lhe atenção. Ela em realidade não era muito consciente do que estava acontecendo... apenas sentia o corpo de Harry espraiar-se sobre ela, o que a assustava um pouco.... mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se tão bem...

- Hmmmm – gemia ele, enquanto deslizava seus peitorais desde os glúteos dela até suas costas, segurando os ombros dela com suas mãos. Seus corpos escorregavam com sedutora facilidade por causa do óleo perfumado, que quase parecia evaporar-se de suas peles devido ao calor que ambos desprendiam.

Permaneceu deitado sobre as costas dela, com todo o seu peso sobre... enquanto suas mãos percorriam o caminho de seus braços, de sua cintura e de seus quadris... e de novo subiam... agora buscando os seios, mas estes estavam aprisionados entre a cama e a garota... quase imperceptivelmente começou a mover-se sobre ela, comprimindo seu quadril contra o desnudo de Hermione.

- Harry… - voltou a chamar ela, mas agora estava rindo. – Está me sufocando!

Sua cintilante risada e o que dissera pareceram dar um pouco de bom senso a Harry. Incorporou-se com velocidade, recordando de repente qual era seu objetivo. Quase perdia o juízo e estava seguro de que se não estivesse vestindo a calça... teria feito amor com ela sem escapatória.

- Creio que você tem que girar... – gaguejou ele quase sem voz.

Ela assim o fez... não sem uma ponta de timidez, pois agora perdera por completo a proteção de seu roupão e apresentava a Harry sua total e deslumbrante nudez. Fitou-o ansiosa, esperando uma reação positiva, e deleitou-se ao vê-lo abrir a boca e ficar mudo, sem saber onde olhar primeiro...

Divertida, viu-o fechar os olhos enquanto tentava respirar com profundidade, tal como ela lhe ensinara, ao tempo em que se ocupava em verter mais óleo perfumado em suas mãos.

Harry suspirou várias vezes tentando buscar fortaleza para conseguir seu objetivo: preparar Hermione para fazer amor. De forma que, com renovada força de vontade, abriu os olhos e, tratando de não perder-se na visão dos seios dela ou no belo sexo da garota, aplicou-se em sua tarefa...

Deslizou suas mãos solícitas por uma perna... atravessando seus quadris continuou com sua cintura e seu braço, esquivando o busto de propósito. Fez isto com cadência, arrancando suspiros e gemidos da garganta da garota.

Repetiu o mesmo do outro lado de seu corpo: perna... cintura... braço. Extasiado com a suavidade de sua pele... deslumbrado ao comprovar que a beleza de seu corpo era um total reflexo de sua alma... porque se dava conta do quão afortunado era pelo fato de que ela o amasse.

Hermione estava com os olhos fechados... mas estava relaxada, pois não os apertava como há um tempo antes... respirava com profundidade, enquanto seus sentidos lhe davam registro dessa extraordinária experiência. Conforme as mãos de Harry a percorriam quase por completo, perdeu toda vergonha de mostrar-se a ele.

Então, sem dizer uma palavra e com o rosto ardendo de vergonha e paixão, Harry abriu as coxas dela com suavidade, ao tempo em que levantava um pouco os seus joelhos para ter espaço entre suas pernas... Hermione tampouco disse nada, apenas abriu um pouco os olhos para fitar os do jovem, que pareciam pergunta-la se assim estava bem. Ela assentiu... tudo estava _muito_ bem, sem dúvida. Com toda a confiança que alguém pode ter na pessoa que conhece e ama há tanto tempo, ela deixou que Harry se colocasse de joelhos entre suas pernas abertas.

Sem desgrudar a vista dessa parte que, ansiosa, esperava por sua possessão, Harry não pode evitar gemer e re-lamber os lábios ao notar a forma do sexo de sua Hermione... notou que seus lábios (e não os de sua boca) abriam-se um pouco como que convidando-o a entrar neles... desesperado, teve que fechar os olhos de novo para não ceder.

Sentindo as coxas de Hermione descansarem sobre as suas próprias e fazendo uso de toda a coragem Gryffindor que lhe restava, desviou sua vista da intrigante intimidade da jovem para outro ponto... a fim de dedicar-se a massagear ambas pernas, tremendo como se morresse de frio... uma e outra vez levou suas mãos desde o tornozelo até o púbis, roçando com atrevimento a pequena e castanha penugem.

Enlouquecido, ouviu Hermione gemer e viu-a arquear um pouco o corpo... enquanto apertava com força suas pernas junto a ele. Esteve seguro de que se ela fizesse isso de novo não suportaria mais. Pegou mais óleo e, com ritmo mas não sem urgência, pousou suas mãos no abdômen dela... deslizando-as até chegar em seus seios... de novo, ambos gemeram ao mesmo tempo.

Com a maior delicadeza que pode, tomou posse de cada um, com suas mãos lambuzadas de óleo. Abaixou a cabeça ao estar a ponto de sucumbir à tentação de prova-los... mas no momento contentou-se em massageá-los... começou a oprimi-los com suavidade, certo de que em sua vida nunca topara com um busto mais firme e bonito que esse... deslizou suas palmas sobre eles, acariciando seus pequenos mamilos, erguendo-os... levou suas mãos para os ombros da garota como que para dar a ambos um descanso em sua paixão... antes de perder o sentido.

Mas rapidamente regressou... tateou as pontas de seus eretos mamilos com os dedos polegar e indicador... oprimindo-os suavemente e esperando a sua reação... Ela gemeu e comprimiu suas pernas de novo junto a ele. Harry olhou para baixo e o que viu quase o faz desmaiar de prazer... sua garota estava úmida. Seu virginal sexo brilhava, inconfundivelmente pronto para ele.

Harry se desesperou ainda mais. Estreitou os seios dela com cada mão, ao passo em que gemia junto com ela, dominando as ânsias loucas de baixar a sua boca e provar o oculto esconderijo de sua amiga... de averiguar qual o gosto do amor de verdade.

Suspirou com profundidade enquanto soltava os seios dela e levava suas mãos para baixo, acariciando seu ventre e chegando até suas pernas... sentiu um arrepio ao notar que o que viria a seguir era o mais difícil... desejou com todas as suas forças ter lido e compreendido com exatidão aquela parte da massagem.

Aterrorizado, estava seguro de que se esquecesse de algo... fechou os olhos ao tempo em que tentava visualizar em sua mente as palavras lidas, quase recitando passo a passo o que tinha que fazer... sem saber que uma vez começado aquilo, a técnica iria dar um longo passeio deixando espaço para a intuição, que afinal era bem melhor.

Descansou suas mãos por um momento sobre os joelhos erguidos dela... deu-se conta, espantado, o muito que suportara... algo de que jamais fora capaz com outras. Foi como se uma revelação lhe golpeasse o cérebro de repente... _o problema era que eu estive fazendo com as garotas erradas._ Com Hermione se sentia tão excitado e emocionado que era inconcebível... como se fosse sua primeira vez.

Ela abriu os olhos perguntando-se por que Harry se detinha... viu-o afastar-se um pouco para trás entre suas pernas e soube o que vinha em seguida. Um temor natural a fez estremecer, e instintivamente quis fechar suas pernas e levou suas mãos para cobrir sua intimidade.

Harry viu-a fazer isso e voltou seus olhos para os dela... dolorosamente pensou que o fizera mal e que ela não queria continuar. Fez-lhe a pergunta com o olhar... _Quer que eu pare?_

Ela se perdeu no mar de seu verde olhar e, movendo a cabeça levemente em um gesto negativo, lhe disse:

- Não, Harry... não pare. Você está fazendo muito bem... de verdade. E eu... desejo isso porque... amo você.

O jovem sorriu e tomou as mãos dela, retirando-as suavemente de seu ventre e posando-as em ambos lados. Sem deixar de olha-la nos olhos, pegou mais óleo... ela começou a respirar agitadamente... o que estava a ponto de acontecer superava e muito o que sempre sonhara ou imaginara. Com o coração desbocado, viu-o aquecer o óleo entre suas mãos e baixa-las para ela...

Fechou os olhos de golpe ao sentir os dedos de Harry, mornos e escorregadios, acaricia-la ao redor de sua intimidade. Por instinto, voltou a erguer as mãos e segurou as dele... que deteve a massagem e esperou que ela adquirisse confiança. Pouco a pouco afrouxou as mãos de Harry ao sentir seus polegares deslizar-se entre os lábios de sua concavidade… era uma carícia maravilhosa, suave e totalmente alucinada. Soltou-o para que continuasse com ela.

Harry respirava com dificuldade ao perceber a morna umidade da garota mesclar-se ao óleo de seus dedos... se entreteve massageando a parte exterior por um bom tempo, observando como sua garota ia pouco a pouco relaxando e desfrutando a avassaladora intromissão naquela parte tão secreta de seu ser.

Crendo que já poderia dar o seguinte passo, Harry engoliu em seco ao olhar para baixo e ver seus próprios dedos da mão direita buscar, ansiosos, o clitóris de sua garota... tomou-o com tamanha delicadeza como o cristal mais frágil... sabedor da grande sensibilidade que essa parte de Hermione possuía. Usou seus dedos polegar e indicador para massagear... permitindo que resvalassem com docilidade sendo ajudados pela abundante umidade que já reinava na intimidade da garota.

Hermione estava em transe... gemia apertando os lábios para não gritar. Girou sua cabeça para um lado como que buscando algo... um modo de fugir dessas sensações que resultavam quase insuportáveis... jamais acreditou sentir algo assim.

- Oh, Harry… - gemeu quase com fúria.

O jovem mordia os lábios... quis perguntar se a agradava, mas não pode. Sentia seu coração bater a uma velocidade vertiginosa enquanto a acariciava... ali... tão suave, tão úmida... tão quente. Com sua mão livre segurou-se ao joelho erguido dela... sentia-se incapaz de suportar mais. Hermione se contorcia e gemia, movendo seu quadril de forma compassada, o que deixava Harry louco.

Sem deixar de estar atento à sua reação, Harry engoliu em seco e continuou... deixou por um momento esse pequeno órgão da garota e, descendo um pouco sua mão, com seu dedo médio procurou e encontrou... _Por Merlin, aqui é... _o introduziu com suavidade, sentindo como a carne ardente da garota prendia seu dedo e o devorava dentro dela.

Hermione abriu os olhos, mas não parecia incômoda... com o olhar vidrado de prazer, ofegava com força enquanto instava Harry a prosseguir... a buscar mais. Ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente, como que outorgando sua permissão para explorar.

Harry captou a mensagem... fechando os olhos para agüentar, procurou de novo com seu polegar o clitóris da garota enquanto investigava as profundidades de sua úmida intimidade com seu outro dedo... o moveu com delicadeza, sentindo... fazendo sentir... apalpando... preparando. Hermione arqueou-se e tomou com força os lençóis de ambos lados. Gemeu tanto e tão forte que Harry espantou-se. Não podia acreditar que a estivesse fazendo sentir tanto com somente dois de seus dedos.

Por si estava custando muito controlar-se... essa investigação estava lhe custando caro, sentia que o suor resvalava por seu dorso e pela testa. Acariciava o interior tentando conhecer, memorizar... era deslumbrante. Nunca sentira isso antes, nunca. Sem poder evitar e achando que ela já estava pronta e suportaria, introduziu um dedo mais...

- Harry!... Oh!... _por todos os deuses_… - gemeu ela, desesperada também.

- Quer que eu pare? – murmurou ele, mas sem saber se poderia faze-lo em verdade.

- Acaso está louco?... – respondeu ela sorrindo e quase sem ar. – Não... não quero que pare. Se o esperei por anos... Oh, Harry... te amo tanto!

Ele voltou a sorrir e, aplicando-se em seu delicioso trabalho, continuou... buscando e encontrando: ali estava... esse ponto de grande sensibilidade... o tateou, surpreso com a sua suavidade e maciez... Hermione ofegou... então ele começou a comprimir esse lugar, sem deixar de acariciar seu exterior.

Hermione podia jurar que morreria nesse momento... parecia-lhe que o que Harry estava lhe fazendo era tão exageradamente insuportável por ser tão tremendamente prazeroso... podia sentir seus dedos dentro dela, pressionando para cima, de um modo suave a princípio. Mas conforme ela gemia e se agitava com desespero, a carícia de Harry incrementou velocidade e paixão...

Ela gemia... sentia uma sensação esmagadora que partia dali... de onde dois simples dedos faziam pressão... percorrendo seu corpo como descargas de eletricidade. Sentiu Harry ofegar também, completamente extasiado com o prazer dela... percebeu sua outra mão sobre um de seus seios, procurando e apertando seu mamilo.

Isso terminou de enlouquece-la... um formigamento fez cócegas em suas extremidades, deixando suas pernas e braços frouxos e sem força... ladeou seu rosto sobre a almofada, sentindo uma curiosa sensação em sua face, como se o sangue deixasse de circular e os lábios se intumescessem... sem poder evitar, gritou. Seu nome. O nome dele... Harry.

Ele não respondeu... parecia estar tão compenetrado com as sensações dela, que usava todos seus sentidos para leva-la ao gozo... ao qual chegou de maneira tão avassaladora que Hermione se perdeu nela. Esquecendo tudo... entregando-se à essa maravilhosa sensação... experimentando seu primeiro e verdadeiro orgasmo.

Harry olhava-a extasiado… a viu apertar os lábios e os olhos ao tempo em que arqueava com força seu corpo. Parecia que deixava de respirar por um momento, e de imediato exalava um suspiro que soava o nome dele... _Harry_… pareceu ser o que ela disse. Ele deixou de mover seus dedos... sabia o que acontecera. Tirou-os suavemente, sem deixar de perceber uma maior umidade...

Sobressaltado, contemplava-a voltar pouco a pouco ao normal... deitou-se ao seu lado em um intento duplo de tranquilizar-se ele próprio e de observa-la recuperar-se de seu orgasmo. Hermione abriu os olhos e fitou-o... ambos sorriram cúmplices. Ela sentiu-se de novo envergonhada e levou as mãos ao rosto, enquanto murmurava:

- Isso foi incrível... simplesmente incrível. Oh, Harry... como agradecê-lo?

Harry riu levemente enquanto pensava em um modo dela poder fazê-lo... apoiando-se em um cotovelo sobre a cama, inclinou-se sobre ela e retirou suas mãos do rosto. Ela estava tão bela, tão ruborizada e ainda respirava com dificuldade. Harry suspirou completamente embelezado com ela, e abaixou seu rosto para beija-la de novo.

Deu-se em conta, bastante surpreso, que esse era apenas o segundo beijo que ambos se davam em sua vida... contudo, já haviam conhecido tanto um do outro.

Tentando não se deixar levar pela imaginação do que viria em seguida, concentrou toda sua energia nos lábios dela. Beijou-os com lentidão e cadência primeiro... embriagado com o seu sabor e maciez. Ela respondeu também com lentidão... era um voltar a começar.

Levaram suas línguas a uma mútua exploração da boca um do outro, iniciando em seus corpos um fogo novo que lhes consumia o ser. Harry acariciava o cabelo dela com frenesi... permitindo-se o tempo de tranquilizar sua ânsias para conhecer o corpo de sua garota com sua boca, provando por fim o seu sabor que, não duvidava, era delicioso...

Sorriu e gemeu comprazido ao dar-se conta de que Hermione buscava com suas mãos o botão de sua calça... ela também riu, pois seus intentos de desabotoar a peça eram infrutíferos.

- Esta calça... – reclamou ela. – É totalmente anti-romântica...

Sem deixar de sorrir, Harry deixou-a de beijar por um momento para tirar sua roupa, a qual lhe estorvava e apertava há muito tempo. Hermione ruborizou-se com força, pois notava que _de novo_ veria aquela parte do corpo de Harry que já conhecia, mas que não fora oficialmente sua... até essa noite.

Sem desapegar seus olhos dos de Harry, pois temia olhar mais abaixo, percebeu divertida como ele tirava sua calça com uma tremenda agilidade... rindo entre dentes, ela lhe disse:

- Tire tudo de uma vez... assim ganhamos tempo, não acha?

Harry sorriu ainda mais, gratamente surpreso com a audácia de Hermione... mas não podia esperar menos dela. Assim, obedecendo-a, tirou tudo... de uma vez.

Ela suspirou com força ainda, sem atrever-se a olhar... mas pressentindo o quão maravilhoso seria sentir Harry dentro dela por fim. _Dentro de mim... de meu corpo, da mesma forma que dentro de minha alma e meu coração..._

Sem poder conter-se um segundo mais, Harry inclinou-se com suavidade sobre ela, beijando-a com paixão e acoplando seu corpo ao lado do corpo dela. Hermione suspirou ao sentir seu forte peito sobre um de seus seios, assim como sua dura e quente intimidade tocar o seu quadril. Gemeu... e ele a acompanhou.

Mas apesar de tudo, apesar da espera... Harry não tinha pressa. Primeiro a provaria, descobriria o seu gosto... estava tão ávido dela que não podia compreender como resistira tanto tempo. Separou-se de sua boca e devorou-lhe as bochechas, baixando para o esguio pescoço. Ali ficou por um longo tempo, beijando e mordendo... fazendo Hermione gemer de maneira total.

Ela não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos... estas queriam ir para Harry sem mais nem menos, o que permitiu... enquanto ele estava submerso em seu pescoço, ela acariciou suas costas úmidas não de óleo mas sim suor.

Enlouquecido, Harry sustentou-se em seus ombros... apoiando-se em seu braço sobre a cama para deslizar sobre ela e ficar por cima... tendo o cuidado de não depositar todo o seu peso sobre ela para não esmaga-la, sentiu-a estremecer... ele gemeu sem deixar de beijar sua pele. Hermione abriu suas pernas e Harry roçou sua úmida intimidade com seu membro... mas não se permitiu entrar. _Ainda não, não ainda..._ precisava conhecer mais.

Arrastou-se sobre ela para baixo, morrendo de prazer ao sentir os mamilos eretos dela arrastar-se por sua pele... Impaciente até acreditar que estava louco, devorou furioso um dos seios dela, embriagando-se com o seu sabor e acariciando o outro com desespero...

Ela contorceu-se... sentia a língua de Harry acossando sem piedade seu sensível mamilo, enquanto ele gemia tão comprazido como se provasse o manjar mais delicioso... Hermione levou suas mãos das costas para o cabelo do jovem... introduzindo seus dedos por entre sua negra cabeleira... puxando um pouco às vezes e acariciando com paixão em outras.

Harry não parecia cansar-se daquilo. Mudava de seio e repetia o mesmo tratamento... provando... mordendo. Saboreando.

- _Hermione... Hermione... _– repetia, incansável, quando seus lábios se separavam um instante da pele dela... como se dizer seu nome fosse uma forma mágica de agradecer e prolongar o momento.

A garota podia sentir sua própria excitação recorrer seu corpo... nascer como uma chama ardente que devora tudo à sua frente até converter-se em um incêndio irrefreável. Chegou um momento em que pensou que não poderia mais... que não suportaria um segundo... que precisava saber que se sentia uma com o corpo daquele que tanto amava há tanto tempo.

Tentando puxar Harry para cima, segurou-o pelos braços e balbuciou desesperada:

- Harry… - sua voz estava tão carregada de paixão que não era mais que um rouco sussurro... se não houvesse tanto silêncio, o jovem jamais a teria ouvido...

- Harry! – repetiu impaciente. – Por favor... vem. Faça-me sua... agora. Eu preciso de você...

O rapaz ergueu seus olhos para ela... esse era o momento que estivera esperando. Como Hermione, se sentia incapaz de resistir um segundo mais. Fechando os olhos para desfrutar a sensação, voltou a deslizar-se sobre a pele oleosa dela, agora para cima.

Chegou com seu rosto até o dela... tomou a face ruborizada entre suas mãos e pousou sua boca ansiosa sobre os lábios dela. Nenhum dos dois respirava... eram ofegos o que de suas bocas exalavam. Um alento contra o outro... como se todo o ar do quarto... ou do mundo inteiro... não lhes bastasse para poder respirar e acalmar seus corpos.

Harry introduziu sua língua na boca de Hermione... ao mesmo tempo em que ela ofegava ao sentir seu membro tocar sua ardente intimidade. E como se fosse possível, emulando ele com a língua e ela com a boca, introduziu-se nela com suavidade, apenas um pouco... e parou.

Ela mordeu a língua dele ao sentir-se invadida dessa forma... assustou-se um pouco, se perguntava se isso doeria. Incrivelmente, sua cavidade acostumou-se com rapidez a Harry... e pareceu abrir-se esperando mais dele.

Hermione suspirou mais tranquila ao notar que Harry lhe dava tempo... ele permanecera estático, esperando sua reação, situação que lhe estava custando bastante exercícios de respiração profunda e controlada...

Mas estava valendo a pena... podia sentir o calor e a umidade dela envolvê-lo. Quase desmaia de prazer quando Hermione ergueu seus quadris e fazia que ele entrasse um pouco mais nela... ambos voltaram a gemer em uníssono... isso estava se tornando coisa comum.

Sentindo-se devorar pelo calor abrasador de sua intimidade, introduziu-se nela devagar... ouviu-a gemer, atento ao fato de não machuca-la. Mas ela não parecia sofrer... e, sentindo que não resistia mais, investiu contra ela o último golpe, que lhe permitiu invadi-la completamente de uma vez.

Hermione e ele separaram suas bocas... ela afogando um grito, ele exclamando uma maldição. _Isso_ era muito bom para ser verdade, se repetia ele uma e outra vez... Onde estivera todo este tempo? Quem lhe dissera que ele conhecia o amor? _Isto _era o amor... apenas isto... apenas com ela.

Preocupou-se com ela, temeu tê-la machucado. Abriu os olhos ofegando alterado, mas a viu totalmente entregue à sensação de sua primeira vez... tinha seus olhos fechados mas não com força... parecia estar desfrutando do melhor sonho que pudesse ter.

- Deus... Hermione... como pude ser tão cego. Perdoe-me... eu... você...

- Oh, Harry… cale-se. – sussurrou ela divertida, sem abrir os olhos – _Apenas faça..._

Harry sorriu de novo... essa era uma ordem que não duvidaria em obedecer. Apoiando-se com os cotovelos sobre a cama, afastou com lentidão seu quadril... arrancando da boca de Hermione um profundo e pungente gemido de dor mesclada a prazer.

Harry paralisou de medo... abriu seus olhos, espantado, para pedir perdão. Mas antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, sentiu as mãos ansiosas dela descendo por suas costas até seus quadris... e então, ela o empurrou para baixo... em um mudo gesto que pedia mais.

O rapaz obedeceu de novo... voltou a descer sobre ela, introduzindo-se com a maior lentidão que seu corpo alterado lhe permitia... Gemidos. Ambos os emitiram...

A sensação de estreitamento e de calor era tão alucinante, que Harry acreditou que perderia a batalha... mas isso não iria tolerar. Desta vez era muito importante para ele... Estava comprometido até a alma com o fato de que a primeira vez de sua Hermione não devia terminar tão abruptamente... a levaria de novo ao clímax... e só então, ele se permitiria gozar.

Teve, então, que concentrar sua alma completamente nos malditos exercícios de respiração, que nessa ocasião lhe pareciam custar a própria vida. Começou a mover-se com extrema calma e cadência... subindo e descendo sobre Hermione... agarrando-se a seus ombros como se fosse cair profundamente e apenas ela fosse sua salvação.

Ouviu-a gemer... primeiro com certo recato e até vergonha. Mas conforme Harry incrementava a intensidade e a velocidade de suas penetrações, ela converteu seus tímidos gemidos em gritos desesperados... Harry gemeu de dor também ao sentir as unhas dela aferrar-se em suas costas nuas.

Subindo e descendo, Harry a levou de novo à glória... Hermione trasladou sua alma a um lugar estranho e paradisíaco, onde somente o ato de amor de verdade pode levar alguém. De novo, gritou seu nome enquanto sentia seu corpo sacudir com uma sensação que, ela jurava, a mataria de exasperação.

Harry sentiu-se tão satisfeito de vê-la entregar-se assim, que aferrou-se de novo à sua boca... devorando-a com um ansioso beijo enquanto mandava ao diabo sua respiração. Continuou movendo-se sobre ela, desfrutando a sensação de ser o primeiro homem de sua vida... com um gemido de prazer deu sua última estocada nela, descarregando toda a paixão acumulada há tanto tempo.

Sem dar-se tempo para descanso, totalmente alucinado pelo amor que sentia por ela, começou a beijá-la de novo.. ela riu fascinada pela pronta resolução dele de continuar com o tratamento.

- Bendito o dia em que ocorreu a você comprar o livro, Harry.

- Não... bendito o dia em que você entrou na minha vida. Hermione... nesse dia você me completou, eu apenas demorei um pouco a me dar conta...

- Sim... – riu ela. – Apenas um pouco.

E, com estas palavras, deram início à outra sessão de massagem onde ao invés de apenas mãos... se usa o corpo inteiro.

**Fim**

* * *

**Epílogo**

A jovem mãe de cabelos castanhos acariciava a terna pele da criatura, consciente da grande importância das massagens nos bebês... acabava de banhar o menino, e agora lhe aplicava o óleo perfumando enquanto lhe brindava sua massagem noturna, preparando-o para dormir.

O bebê de poucos meses nascera quase como fosse magia, em quatorze de fevereiro desse ano... _nosso presente de São Valentim_, pensou ela enquanto a criaturinha de olhos verdes sorria regozijada... era óbvio que a massagem lhe encantava...

Hermione terminou de acariciar o corpinho completamente e procedeu a vesti-lo com sua fralda e pijama. Abraçou-o com delicadeza e o beijou, ao tempo em que o acomodava e lhe falava suavemente:

- Gostou do Quidditch, pequenino? Viu como o papai pegou a bolinha dourada que voava?

O bebezinho riu para sua mãe, ainda incapaz de entender o que ela lhe falava. Mas sua voz era tão doce e agradável que não podia fazer menos que sentir-se feliz de ouvi-la. Foi fechando seus olhinhos, sentindo-se satisfeito e pleno com a vida, envolto nos braços de sua mãe e ouvindo a voz de seu pai, que lhe sussurrou baixinho:

- Não é verdade que as massagens da sua mamãe são como o céu?

* * *

**Mil obrigados por ler e comentar... vocês são como uma massagem para mim, hehe...**

Com carinho,

**Julie**

- Autora -

* * *

**Notas finais da tradutora:**

Finalmente, o terceiro capítulo que faltava desta short-fic em três partes! Com isso, espero que tenham apreciado a leitura tanto como (sempre) desfruto em traduzir. ;-)

Por aqui me despeço, agradecendo os _hits _até agora alcançados e as reviews deixadas, não só em meu nome como sobretudo em nome da autora! Edilma, Holy Sakura, Srta. Felton e Mione Ootori, muito obrigado por seus comentários! Quem sabe voltaremos a nos ver por aí, numa próxima tradução! XD

Um grande abraço a todos, desculpem pela falta de revisão dos textos, e fiquem bem!

Hasta!

Inna puchkin Ievitich


End file.
